Pieces
by aslMeno
Summary: Luffy's memories are gone, disappeared within a second. No-one knows the reason behind it, but there is a solution. He is given the opportunity to revisit the past and regain his memories, but after seeing his most haunting moments, will he realize regaining his memories isn't the only thing he has to fix? (time!Travel/Amnesia Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**:note:**

**AY. IT'S ME HERE WITH NEW STORY- *silence as people sigh, throwing up their papers with annoyance* I know I should be working on the other stories right now but_-thishasbeenbuggingmesomuchthatifididntwriteitiwouldslowlybutsurelygoinsane_**

**And can't let that happen now can we?:3 I know I just had another new story out, but I will complete them. Promise. This is an Amnesia/Time Travel story. Yes. You 'gotta love the confusing mix of the two xD. This is also a Luffy central stoy (unlike my other two which are Ace central) and more to do with the Strawhats than the others. 'Cause One Piece isn't all just about ASL-_though _I probably have no right to say that xD.  
><strong>

**BTW, this is pre-Punk Hazard. They had just left Fishman Island. See? Reading the note _can_** **be useful.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, so heres the first chapter!**

**(P.S Disclaimer: -Lemme' make this for every chapter 'kay?- I _don't _****own One Piece. Never have, never will. And I seriously doubt Oda himself would look through these and sue anyone who doesn't put a disclaimer. Though that makes what I'm doing look stupid…Didn't think through on this as much as I should have xD.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>The last day he remembered everything seemed so normal; so <em>right<em>.

Like everything in the world had come to a calm standstill, waiting for them to continue on.

The breeze was felt fresher than normal, the water surrounding the ship seemed to glide pass, as it pulled the Sunny along on its adventure's to new lands.

Everyone was happy, which for a long time, felt like a distant dream.

_Then _it had happened.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone on board, as they watched their beloved captain kneel to the ground, his face struck with fear as he screamed a _petrifying _scream, one that should never pass their captains lips. He clung hard onto the tips of his hat; his prized straw hat which had previously hung from his neck, now toppling it over the side of the ship despite the shouts from either side of him to stop.

He couldn't though.

It was easily visible on his face that he couldn't control himself, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear; he couldn't stop this noise which pierced his ears and made him act this way. He tried to scream for help, but all that passed his lips were the same _chilling _screams which he had begun with.

His mind started to clear, the ringing noise vibrating its way through his mind until nothing was present. The air seemed to get thinner, the smells of sea-water getting stronger and the presence of his Nakama calling to him growing silent.

Memories started to flash by his eyes, ones from when he lived back in Goa Kingdom all the way to his battle with Hody as his breathing got quicker. His body began to shut down, tiredness kicking in from his fear as his mind struggled to stay awake.

But then he saw it.

He saw how easily Akainu tore through Ace's chest, bringing his brother's life to a standstill.

He saw the memory of Kuma whisking away his crew; his dear Nakama.

And finally, he saw his mind shatter into pieces, the fresh air clasping around him as the white smothered him.

Silence filled the air, as their captain's body finally fell limp, his lifeless body being the only thing to see as the air grew thick. Adrenaline was peeked in every crew members body, as they all at once, rushed over to where their captain collapsed.

Chopper quickly filled in the silence, ordering for Zoro to bring their captain into the patient's room. The swordsman quickly acknowledged the order as he carefully picked the straw-hatted boy up, laying him down on the bedside as Chopper hushed everyone out of the room.

Everyone on board was silent, not one word was said as all of them stared at the patient's room door, eyes wide and breaths quick. After what seemed like hours for the crew, Chopper creaked the door open to face everyone, a line drawn across his face as he looked at the worried stares they were penetrating at him.

Usopp was the first to speak up, his voice trembling at the sight of the shattered doctor. "O-Oi. Chopper. Is Luffy alri-"

The reindeer quickly spoke up, sighing as he placed his head on his hoofs gently. "He's stable. As far as I can tell, his health seems perfect. In a doctor's opinion, I have no diagnosis for the symptoms he was earlier showing." Chopper calmly said; the tiredness showing clearly under his eyes, which were filled with confusion and worries.

Nami shifted through the crowd that the Strawhat's were making, settling in front of Chopper, resting her arms on his shoulders. "I'm sure you did the best you could. After all," She paused in her sentence, sending him a peaceful smile as she tried to calm the younger Nakama's senses. "you're the best doctor around."

Chopper slowly nodded, sniffling tears which were appearing on his eyes as he glanced around at the other crew-members, who were all agreeing with Nami. Coughing, Chopper stepped back, allowing for Nami to step back and re-acquire the ship's attention. "He is asleep right now, so it's safe for you to go in."

Tilting her head to the side, Nami smiled yet again. "Thank you, Chopper." Gently pushing the patient room's door open (_trying hard not to wake her captain up_), Nami was nearly blown back by the silence which echoed the room which was in her captain's presence. Asleep or awake, Luffy was always making _some_ kind of noise; making _some _kind of trouble. But there he was, sound asleep. Peacefully unaware of the outside world as she watched him take breaths _ever so lightly. _

She would be lying if she said she didn't find it frightening.

She was so stunned by her captain's appearance, she didn't even notice the others swarming into the cramped room, all portraying the same look on their faces as hers; shock.

"He looks so, calm." Nami whispered, though it was easily loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Franky, (_who had his head peeking through the door_) nodded in agreement, speaking loud enough for his voice to echo. "What do you think is wrong with Luffy-bro?"

Robin placed her hand on her chin, her eyes wandering across her captains body as thoughts swelled her mind. "He's never reacted like this in the past. It could very well maybe something that he's developed in the last two years."

Everyone's eyes now landed on Robin, their pupils slightly widening in realization. The shuffling of their doctor broke their train of thought, as a sad and solemn voice winced out of him. "As of yet, I am unable to give a perfect diagnosis, so until Luffy wakes up, we'll just have to wait."

The clanks of swords hit the room as Zoro walked over to the door, stepping out of the room with a distressed look on his face.

"Oi, Zoro! Where are you going?" Nami shouted towards the deck, fist raising up to her chest.

"It's no good just standing around staring at him. No matter how hard you try, it won't wake him up."

The patient's room door swung, silence peering the room again. "I don't normally agree with that green-haired bastard..." Sanji declared, walking out of the room as well as he lit a cigarette. "But I think it would be better if we kept ourselves busy; take our minds off it."

Each Strawhat member didn't say a word, but it was obvious that they all silently agreed. One by one, each crewmember left the room, leaving only Nami and Chopper left standing over Luffy's bed, both looking saddened. "If you don't mind Chopper-" Nami finally broke the silence between the duo, holding her hand over her tattoo. "I'm going to keep watch on Luffy tonight."

As his gentle eyes glanced at Nami, he nodded. "If you really want to, I won't try to stop you." He smiled, finally walking out of the room, leaving the only sound being the gentle breaths from her captain and the raindrops which were falling on the window.

Settling beside on the chair next to the bed, she sighed, holding her head in her palm once again as her long peached coloured hair ran down her fingers, her gaze once again falling on her captain. Giving him one last smile, she finally drifted off into a thin, fragile sleep.

It seemed like minutes passed by, before a hand reached out to her, startling her from her slumber and opening her glazed eyes to the face of her concerned captain.

"Luffy?" She mumbled, still half asleep as her hand reached out to the said teen.

"…"

Not noticing the silent response she blushed red, wiping the drool from her mouth and hitting her captain on the head. "Luffy you idiot! You had us all worried sick! Do you know how long you've been asleep?! We all thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"…"

Sighing, she let out all of the breaths she had been holding for the last day and a half, looking back to her captain who was still staring at her with wide eyes. "Are you even listening to me?"

Slowly nodding, Luffy looked down on his bed sheet, wide eyes will perpetrating to every object in the room, causing Nami to raise an eyebrow.

Something was off.

Something was _wrong_.

"H-hey, Luffy, are you feeling alright?" Grabbing a hold of her captain's hand to get his attention, she leaned closer, her face giving a questioning and worried look.

Luffy quickly reacted, thrashing his arm away from hers and clasping the bed sheets tighter. "Luffy? I don't..." His words mumbled off, his eyes glazing over. "...know a Luffy."

Nami felt her heart freeze.

"W-what …?"Shaking, she drew her arm in, now mirroring her captain's wide eyes as her mind tumbled over what he had just realizing the words were spilling out of her mouth, she started to shake. "What do you mean you don't 'know a Luffy'?" Seeing no recognition spark off in her captain's eyes, she gulped, slowly pointing a finger to herself, scared to ask the following words. "Luffy. Surely you know who I am, right?"

She could easily see Luffy be taken back by the question, as he looked down back at the bed sheets, his hands releasing the covers and form a fist. As he looked back up at the girl, guilt and sadness covered his eyes, as he lightly shook his head, whispering the next words. "I don't think so." Narrowing his eyes, he quickly realised the shock in the other girl's face as he choked out his next words. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>And the first chapter of yet another story is done! Oh. Whoops. Luffy can't remember Nami. I think that defiantly deserves an "Oh shit." This story <em>will <em>get confusing. You are supposed to get confused. Even _I _am confused and I'm the one writing this. xD. **

**Right now though, it makes sense though, right? ._. /prays/  
><strong>

**Also (Franky, -who had his head peeking through the door-)** **His head was peeking through the door 'cause I had to use –some- logic. Franky the big-bad-ass robot cannot fit in a tiny room. Normally, _I don't –really- like Nami. _But in this situation, I think she would be one of the main ones affected ;w;. And no. No LuNa.  
><strong>

**Oh yeah. /Just so you know, because another story is out doesn't mean that the other's will halt, I will continue them on a weekly basis-_if you were wondering_-/**

**This chapter was actually fully written in December, but I felt like if I bought out all the chapters of the stories I am working on it would be rushed. And we wouldn't want that would we?:'3**

****Oh yeah, this story will only be updated once a month!- _I know that's a long time, but the others update regularly. And that takes time._****

**Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoy it!**

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**


	2. Chapter 2

**:note:**

**Elloh! It's me here with a new chapter!-_obviously, _I know updating once a month is 'kinda' keeping it a bit long...(_empathize the kinda_) ...but If I were to update each story each week, you'd probably end up getting only get 500 words.  
><strong>

**I wasn't supposed to post this until around Friday time, but seeing as I might not be on this website for a lil' while, I thought that I should just update now. SO ONE THING, obviously- Before you run to get your chainsaw out of your -secretandamazingbutquiteobviouslyplacednexttotheabandonedthemepark- evil base of yours...**

**Luffy is going to be seriously OOC. _He has no memory_. Need I say more xD?  
><strong>

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**(P.S Does anyone else _just _read FF on their mobiles/ipods/whatevermajigy? I find it impossible to read it on a desktop- *_Ihavenoideawhy* _was just wondering if anyone else has this strange habit thing xD?! I can't be the only one- right?)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2 <em>

* * *

><p>Silence immediately irrupted the small patients room, Nami stuttering in her words as her mind repeated itself on what her Captain had just claimed. Clenching her fists, she tried her best to remain calm but found her attempt had obviously failed for her Captain once again reached his hand out to her, startling her from her thoughts.<p>

"H-Hey. Are you okay?"

Whispering his words smoothly, he tried his best to keep his voice down; not wanting to startle the girl further. "I-I didn't mean to make you upset..." Letting go of her wrist, he replaced his hands once more on the bed sheets, keeping his stare directly on the covers in front of him.

Swallowing her tears again, Nami inwardly shivered. Standing up from the place she was sat, she slowly backed her way to the wall. Pushing all her weight towards the door as she ran out of it, gaining speed as she ran down the corridors of the ship to find someone-_anyone _to re-assure her and tell her what Luffy had just said wasn't true.

Spinning around the corner, she crashed harshly into the long-nosed shooter- laying beside him on the ground as she cried out his name. "U-Usopp!"

The said man grumbled under his breath, holding his palm up to his forehead as he sighed, momentarily shaking his head. Yawning, he turned to face Nami with his previous sulking actions disappearing instantly as he saw the navigator shaking.

Reaching his hand out to her shoulder, Usopp questioned her; his nerves peeking as drips of water fell from her eyes. "N-Nami? What's the matter? What happened?"

Holding her hand up to her quivering mouth, she shook her head; grabbing a hold of her companions hand and rushing him down to the infirmary as she ignored the questions which were being yelled behind her.

Slowing her pace down as they reached the outside of the said room, Usopp grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing the navigator to halt in her steps and face Usopp straight on.

"Nami! Calm down, what's wrong?!" He asked, gently taking away his grip on her shoulders.

Nami returned his stare, biting down on her lip as she searched her mind; asking herself the same question.

Who would believe her? The thought itself seemed incredibly far-fetched and impossible, so it wasn't mad at all for her to question whether her fellow crewmates would believe her. After all, she could hardly believe it herself_. But still..._

Something terrible had happened to Luffy_._

Bringing her mouth open slightly, she began to whisper out her words. "Luffy. It's, L-Luffy."

"Luffy?" Usopp raised his eyebrow, bringing his gaze towards the door placed behind the duo. Tilting his head, he re-asked his question, this time more curious. "Has he woken up already?"

Hearing no response from Nami as she gazed to the side, Usopp gulped, pushing past her to face the door to the infirmary; hesitantly opening the door. Slowly peeking his way inside the room, he tensed up. It was quiet, for one. But that alone wasn't enough for Usopp to see why Nami was so troubled. Stepping forward to fully see the room, he stared questionlu at the bed with confusion, looking back to Nami as all his nerves relaxed. "So Luffy bailed on you-ey? I wouldn't take it personally. Knowing him he probably smelt Sanji's cooking and ran off. You know h-"

Cutting Usopp off from his words, Nami turned fully towards the door. "W-What?"

Stepping inside the room, she turned to face the bed where her Captain previously was, only to see that the space was empty.

Gulping at the sight, she slowly turned around to face Usopp, gulping down her words. "This is bad."

* * *

><p>Watching as the highly-emotional girl ran out of the room hastily, Luffy sat there, unknowing of what to do.<p>

Did he say something bad- _wrong _even?

He had only answered the truth, he had no reason to lie. However, the girl didn't take it very well, which for some unbeknown reason caused him to feel guilty- _though had no idea why._

Taking his gaze away from the door, he turned to look down to the floor beside the bed, raising an eyebrow. Placed there was a stool, accompanied by small-china bottles standing on a mid-height bedside table. Reaching over to inspect them, his hand slipped, bringing his head crashing into the floor below. Wincing, he prepared himself to be met with pain, but instead remained un-harmed, his legs flopping over the side.

Sitting up instantly, he brought his hands up to his head, amazed there was no signs of bruising, before his gaze was met with broken china-bottles below. Glancing at them with guilt, he placed his hand beside the broken pieces and sweeping them into the other. Bringing the palm up into sight, he gazed at the pieces placed in his hand, his mind wandering off, before looking back at the scenery of the room.

Finally, a thought swept across his mind, one that re-valued Luffy's situation.

_Where was he? _Placing his hand onto the table, he brought himself up from the floor, standing up with a wobble at the feet. _He didn't know this place, how did he get here?_

Fright started to pass down his veins, his eyes widening at the thought of being in such an en-closed space like he was; being trapped with no memory of getting there. Just like...

_Like a cage. _

Shivering at the thought, he unwillingly repeated the same word simultaneously in his mind; his breaths becoming faster and thinner.

He had decided. He couldn't stay- he had to get out. Dropping the china-pieces onto the floor, he pushed the door open; stepping out into a narrow hall.

Scanning the area, he quickly concluded there was nobody around, before timidly taking a step outside the room. Walking slowly down the lighted hall, Luffy tensed at the quietness which surrounded him, feeling uneasy. "I-It shouldn't be this quiet." He seemed to whisper to himself, before his eyes widened slightly, hearing faint chatter coming distantly in front of him.

Looking directly to the side, he chose to quickly hide beside the shadowed corner of some boxes, peeking around to see the loud-speaking people pass him. Luffy raised his eyes slightly, recocgnizing the girl he was with before who was now accompanied by a man with _a long nose? _

"_Shishi..._" Letting out a tiny chuckle at the sight of such a ridiculous looking man, he instantly placed his hand over his mouth;trying his best to remain silent and let the duo pass.

Stepping out from his hiding space, he returned to exploring the corridors, potentially finding an a exit to whatever building he was in.

"Eh?" He questioned to himself. _Building?_ Was he completely sure that was right? For some reason, that word didn't sit with him right. Looking down on the floor below, he couldn't mistake that the floor was ever so slightly shaking, causing his steps to sometimes mis-guide. Shaking the thought to the side for now, he continued to walk down the narrow corridor; turning around a corner to be met with the sight of green.

Tensing at the sight of the green being a living person, Luffy stumbled backwards before the green started to talk to him.

"Luffy?"

Recognizing the name being the first thing the orange-haired girl had called him, Luffy looked up to face the green; gulping as he saw an undoubtedly fierce looking man staring at him with confusion. Sending his hand up with a forced smile, Luffy choked past his words as he closed his eyes. "U-Um do you happen to know where the exit to this place is?"

Peeking his eyes open once more, he twitched as the man sent him a look, easily telling he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. Noting to himself that this would be the best time to leave, Luffy side-stepped around the person, his gaze not leaving the green haired man's.

Fastening his pace, his thoughts turned immediately to how to get away from the man as quickly as he could. Hearing the green haired man shout out to him once more, he peeked over his shoulder briefly; letting out a weak laugh. "You know what, it's fine. I can find it myself."

Before Luffy could realize it, the man was back at his side; his -_eye_? narrowing at him. "There's something wrong." The man said to him in a emotionless tone; skipping out the threat that Luffy was subconsciously hearing.

Luffy gulped, re-taking his steps back. The man quickly noted this, showing confusion still written over his face. Seeing that Luffy was feeling threatened, he also leaned closer towards the wall behind him as he raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth.

Before the man had said anything, a shout interrupted his phantom words; leaving the two to look instantly towards the source of the noise. Taking this as an easy distraction, Luffy turned the other way; starting to lightly step his way down the corridor and towards a lightened door.

"O-Oi!" A shout from the man was directed at the now running Luffy, who when he looked back, was accompanied by the mikan-colored girl and the long nosed man.

"Leave me alone, you weirdos!" Shouting at the top of his breathe back at the trio, Luffy burst through the lighted door, only to be left with his sight blurred by steam which surrounded the room. Hearing someone else muttering something in the room, Luffy poked his head around the corner; only to have his eyes widened at the sight of...

_...was that a skeleton?_

"Luffy-san! I didn't know you had woken up already!" The said _skeleton _proclaimed, one _hand?- _on the towel surrounding his _area, _the other patting the space beside him.

Stumbling backwards with his mouth agape; Luffy was speechless, unable to comprehend how that thing was still _living._

Hearing the door to the steamed room burst open, Luffy tried his best to wake up from his shock; frantically looking everywhere for another exit. Seeing his flailing, the skeleton once again spoke, causing shivers (or was it excitement?) to send down Luffy's spine.

"Are you trying to find a place to hide Luffy-san?" _It _asked. Luffy immediately looked towards the boned figure with curiosity, before slowly nodding. Clapping _it's _hands together, _it _laughed. "Well why didn't you say so!" Standing up from where _it _was sitting, the skeleton lifted up the seat below him up, ushering for the boy to hide there.

Raising an eyebrow, Luffy slowly walked over to the skeleton's seat; not even bothering to ask why the seat lifted up in the first place.

He had a lot more things to worry about. Such as hiding from the insane trio which was now searching for him.

Quickly climbing into the seats empty area, Luffy was surrounded by darkness as the skeleton sat on top; hiding the secret place completely.

Biting his lip, Luffy was once again attacked by the thoughts of being locked away, kept in a cramped environment where he could no longer run; where he could no longer be _free_. Trying his hardest to keep his breathes long and contained, he nearly blocked out the sounds of a frantic girl;shaking the skeleton above.

Listening in on her words, Luffy was once again left speechless.

_"Brook you have to listen to me. Something, something terrible has happened to Luffy." _

_"Something terrible you say?" _The skeleton replied with a hint of concern.

A different voice entered now, Luffy quickly recognizing it as the green man he previously encountered. _"She hasn't said yet. All she keeps repeating is that something bad has happened." _

Another voice hit the air, this time being unrecognizable to Luffy. _"Y-Yeah. Nami, do you mind telling us why we're chasing Luffy?" _

Hearing a deep sigh, the girl seemingly thought for a second before answering the question on everyone's mind. "..._He didn't recognize me."_

With the words said, Luffy's stomach churned, his mind confused to why she would think differently. It had certainly been the first time they had met, was he supposed to say otherwise?

The un-recognizable voice returned, but this time was tainted with shock. _"W-What?" _

Luffy suddenly jumped, the pressure of someone suddenly hitting the seats above. Peeking his eye's through the thin lines; Luffy was met with the sight of the girl, her body timidly shaking. Furrowing his eyebrow, Luffy frowned.

_He didn't like it. _The way that the girl looked, it turned something in his stomach. He certainly didn't like the sight of the girl being upset.

_Was she upset because of him?_

_"He didn't recognize you?" _The green man asked, to which the girl replied with a gentle nod.

A yell was suddenly heard from the unrecognizable voice, stutters filtering his words. _"O-Oi! D-Don't glare a-at me like that! I have n-nothing to do with this! I-I swear-" _

Leaning her weight off of the seat, light started to flicker through the gaps once more. _"I know." _The girl replied, though her voice was still tinted with disappointment. _"Luffy could never lie to save a life." _

Twitching at how she used past tense, Luffy silently growled; crossing his arms over his chest. It was only then that he noticed a object digging slightly into his back, but due to the lighting, was unable to tell what the object was.

_"If he didn't recognize you, it explains why he looked so frightened when I ran into him." _The man stated, causing Luffy to grumble under his breathe. He wasn't afraid. Just _wary_.

_"Eh?! Luffy was frightened to see you?" _The unrecognizable voice exclaimed, causing the girl to nod once more.

_"He was the one who woke me up. He wasn't acting the way he normally does. He was just sitting there, staring off into space. When I asked him what was wrong," _Her voice started to break, the girl now sitting down a few feet away from Luffy. _"-he told me he didn't know who 'this Luffy' was! So I asked him if he recognized me, and well. You know the rest."_

Finishing her explaination, the steamed room began to grow eerily quiet.

Luffy remained there, bringing his knees closer up to his chin; recalling the memory the girl had just proclaimed with a scowl growing on his lips.

The green haired man finally spoke up, shattering the silence in the room with an irritated voice. _"Well, we aren't going to find him standing here sulking." _

Instantly, Luffy's heartbeat quickened. Silently praying, Luffy begged for the boned figure above to stay quiet, hoping that he will keep silent above him hiding beneath hi-

_"Ah. You see, you needn't worry about finding him. Luffy-san's been here the whole time." _

-or maybe not.

_"What?!" _The girl stood up from where she was sitting, surprise obviously whisking throughout her voice. _"That's impossible!- There's nowhere to hide in this place, not where we couldn't spot him anyway!" _

Laughing interrupted the girl's anger, the skeleton slowly getting up from the seat. _"You see, that's where you're wrong Nami-san! Franky had __this installed for Sanji back when-" _

Tuning out the rest of the skeleton's words, Luffy sighed; lifting up his hand to raise the seat above him, his eyes wincing at the beams of light which altered his sight.

Two pairs of eyes instantly settled on him, the other glare coming from the one-eyed green man. Turning around to glance at the skeleton, he sighed. "I don't think you understand the concept of hiding." He grumbled under his breath, only to be met with more alerted stares from the trio.

The first to speak was the long-nosed man, which Luffy guessed was the unrecognizable voice earlier. "H-Hey! Luffy, it's great that you're here! So can you just tell us that all Nami had said right then was w-"

"...She was right." He bluntly stated, ignoring the flickers of pain which showed in the five pupils staring at him.

Holding his hand up to his chin, Luffy's eyes darted everywhere, trying his hardest to name the place he was in; but ultimately failing. Returning his gaze onto the people which where present in the room with him again, he lowered his head. "I guess to keep the long story short: I have no idea where I am, or who any of you people are."

Silence regained the rooms composure; the green haired man closing his eye and making his towards the steamed door. "It would be best to gather everyone then, I'm sure they'll want to know what's going on."

Luffy's senses peaked at this, turning around to face the girl. "Everyone?"

Seeing the boys obliviousness, she sent him a forced smile as she made her way also towards the door. "Your crew, Luffy."

"Crew?" He mumbled to himself, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's right." She responded, lightly taking a hold of the door handle, glancing over her shoulder to the boy. "You're the Captain of this ship after all."

_"...What?"_

Opening the door with a click, it swooned out;bringing fresh air against the skin of both Luffy and the girl. Scanning his eyes at the scenery of the outside, the girl blocked his vision, before he spotted a vast flag flutter in the wind behind.

"Mhm." She mumbled out, stepping outside the room. "You're the Captain of the Strawhat Pirates, and this is your ship."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!"<p>

Luffy leaned back slightly, grateful that he wasn't the one speaking for the time being.

A muddled row of seven, _unique _people stood before him; the girl who he had now acknowledged as Nami standing by his side, explaining his as-unique situation_. _

Deciding to describe all of them individually in his mind he was able to tell each person from the other. Though honestly, their looks themselves would catch the attention of anyone.

At first, there was the one eyed guy, who he had actually heard named 'Zoro'. He appeared to be _moody _most of the time he had spent with him, though seeing the reactions of his moodiness on the other people of this ship, he tipped it off as being a general thing.

Secondly there was goggled long-nose, who seemed to be afraid of _plenty _of things. Though he didn't seem to mind the Cyborg or the talking Reindeer when they both entered the room; which left Luffy the only one to be surprised. However, he had heard Nami call the man a liar when he proclaimed that he was one of the strongest men in the seas, which immediately shone to Luffy, being overwhelmed by being in the presence of someone so strong. Still, the man had an essence to him which Luffy seemed to cling too, one that only a friend would have.

There was also Sanji, the self-proclaimed 'ladies man' of the group (_to which Nami quickly denied_) . It didn't take long to notice the way he would swoon at both of the ladies on the ship; showing the men a cold shoulder. Still, when Nami had said he was the cook of the ship, for some unknown reason Luffy suddenly didn't mind the man.

Luffy didn't have to put any specifics on the walking/talking Reindeer, simply bewildered by the fact that there was a reindeer on this ship, _and he was walking and talking_. Seeing the Reindeer for the first time, Luffy noted his uneasiness when he appeared before him before he was subjected to a rant of complaint's which included:

_"Luffy?! What are you doing here?!"_

_"You're supposed to be in bed!"_

_"What if you've severely injured your head?!"_

He had repeated himself telling the Reindeer that he was fine; that he was feeling even better than he had beforehand. Relieved, it seemed that the Reindeer believed him for now. Honestly, he didn't have to heart to tell him then and there he had no idea who the little guy was.

Then there was the other woman, 'Robin-Chwan' if he remembers Sanji saying so correctly. She seemed to be silent most of the time he had spent with her; occasionally sending him a gentle smile if he were to look her way. Though having her there seemed _right. _Feeling like if she were to have been placed anywhere different from here, that this crew would be lost, somehow including himself.

Shaking away that thought with grimace, Luffy continued to gaze at the people before him, his eyes practically shining at the sight of the Cyborg standing out amongst the crowd. He had yet to know the name of the said Cyborg, but settled with the name 'The _Suupeer_ Robot' for now.

And finally, there was the Skeleton_. _Growing more accustomed to the sight of the Skeleton, Luffy actually started to enjoy his presence; not being slightly fazed about the fact that he had forgotten who the said Skeleton was. Instead, he would sing Luffy different tunes while they waited for everyone to arrive, calming him of his nerves for a few seconds.

Though those nerves instantly came back when at Nami had mentioned that Luffy had slight Amnesia, sighing as she mumbled under her breath. "That's the only thing I can think to call it anyway."

The Reindeer shuddered at this, suddenly running his way over to where Luffy had sat. Staring at the center of Luffy's eyes, the Reindeer's lip wobbled. "Is it true?" Gulping down any other type of explanation he could make up on the spot, Luffy nodded slowly; just about catching the started looks which surrounded him.

The Reindeer's lip shook more, before tears started to stream out of his eyes. Taken aback by the Reindeer's actions, Luffy's eyes softened, slightly feeling the guilt surround him for not remembering the animal; that is if they have telling the truth this whole time. The animal started to mumble various apologetic words, sinking his face into Luffy's chest as he stumbled back.

"So it's true? You seriously remember nothing?" Sanji asked with disbelief, taking Luffy's thoughts away from his guilt and onto his memories.

He had to remember _something_. Where had he been before he had woken up in the infirmary?

His eyes glazed over, the thoughts spiraling in and out of his head as he subconsciously raised his hand to the tips of his hair; a sudden but _extremely noticeable_ intense pain ringing throughout his mind.

Sensing that his Captain was in pain, the Reindeer stopped the mixture of words which were falling from his mouth, staring at Luffy with concern. "Luffy?" Stepping back slightly when groans started to voice from Luffy's mouth, he instantly faced the others behind him, all of them quickly rushing over to their Captain's side.

Shaking slightly, an excruciating pain suddenly ripped down the middle of Luffy's chest, causing the boy to peer down; his eyes widening at the sight of bandages which were previously not there before.

Looking back up at his crew around him, he was met with worried faces; all seeming to try to calm Luffy back down. Distantly, he had started to hear various people shout of his name, though a blurred ring blocked out most of their words. Glancing once more down at his chest, he was still met with the bandages, though this time, a line of red seeped through it.

Starting to shake again once more, Luffy let out a daunting scream from his lips, feeling the ringing noise starting the dye down as his voice became weaker.

A sudden gush of fresh air hit his face, before a more frightening hand reached out to his shoulder unexpectedly, immediately waking Luffy from his daze.

Bringing his head upwards towards the face which was now in front of him;Luffy felt all the air around him suddenly disappear; staring obliviously into a broad blue features of a _man?- _who he didn't recognize.

"Luffy-san! You need to calm down!- you're still injured."

Slowly taking his sight away from from the man, Luffy gulped; staring intensely at his surroundings. Where he was expecting to be met with the sight of a wooden structure- he was now faced with endless signs of a _jungle._

Stuttering out his words, Luffy inwardly collapsed. "W-What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Taadaaa.T'is done. And I am shattered. xD *sneezes into bed*<br>**

**See? I told you that Luffy would be OOC. So halt your chainsaw's and just enjoy the story, 'kay? He will _eventually _ turn into the Luffy we all love and know, or won't he? ;D**

**And I _had _to do the long intro of the Straw-hats, because they _will_** **be needed later. I know all of you know them word for word but it had to be done :'3**

**This chapter was longer than one's I normally post, but seeing as this is only getting updated once a month, I feel like they _need _to be longer, otherwise this story would take -forever-.**

**ANYWAYS. **

**HERE ARE THE REPLIES TO THE REVIEWS! ~\(*Q\*)**

**Frostheart D. Blaize: *give's you a golden strawhat-trophy-_thingy _while crying* CONGRATULATIONS. You're my first reviewer ;D. I'm glad you found it interesting! This chapter wouldn't have exactly answered those questions...and I doubt that those questions will _even _be answered in a _loonnnggg _time. ._. *bows head* Sorry ;Q; I hope that you still enjoyed this chapter though! ;'3**

**Picu: I love that you loved this! -LOVEINCEPTION-. xD. Well...*puts alien beany-hat on* Here is your future chapter! *Q*. W-W-WOAH. oQo. Y-YOUR SUPERMAN?! *faints.*...*lil' ghost me appears* I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! ;D.**

**FlightWulf: Thanks for the follow s'well then ;D. xD. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories, lil' comment's...*sniff* Q.Q Y-ah guys are too amazing. Seriously ;3;. *coughlecough* WELL. *laughs manically* As you saw in this chapter, Memory-Loss-Luffy was _certainly _not expecting _them _to walk into the room. I feel so evil laughing at what his reaction would be like...xD. And I-I KNOW. *brings tissue dramatically to nose* ;Q; I wasn't going to post this for a few months...But even then I wouldn't have been able to update every week-_or so-_So doing it this way, I can get more chapters out~! Does that make sense? xD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter FlightWulf-san, and thanks! ;Q;. **

**scatteredPhilosopher: Well, if it makes you feel any better...this story won't be 100% -_sadandomygashTHISIWAYTOOSADMYFEELS_- And there _will _be some happier parts :'3. S-Sorry 'bout only one chapter a month...*sweatdrops* ~w~" but the chapter's will be longer! \(oWo)/ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Yep! *dramatically points to the sky* ^3^~ I _will _explain everything...I might be for a _while _*cough* ...but I _will _explain xD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**RobinLynnSpade: *laughs -_extremelyanddramaticallyevilwithahintofawkwardisminthere-*_ Y-Yeah...I don't mess around when I mean 'sudden' xD. There will be flashback's-_ugh FLASHBACKS. xD.-_ that will explain the day it happened, so to _them _it wasn't that sudden :'3. I feel like I'm being mean to Nami since she isn't really one of my favorite characters...but by writing this, eh-. She's alright xD. Yep xDD. NO LUNA. I was expecting to get some hate from that...but everyone seems completely fine with it xDD. *_whichcausesmetolaughagainlikeamadman* -cough- _Whoops. If you found that confusing...then the end of this chapter...Whoops.*sweatdrops* It will make sense in the end though! .3.! IMA NOT ODA. *puts up IVA-SAN defense* xD. As much as I love to be compared to a 39 year old _man..._I'm not him. xD. And MAUAHAHAHAHA. You'll have to see with Ace and Sabo ;D. It's not going to be that simple. -haveIsaidtoomuch?oWO- I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**MegDBrew: I have updated! \(.3.)/ I hope you enjoyed it xD.**

***collpases*  
><strong>

**D-Don't look at me like that xD. I know the replies are long, but I have whole-heartedly given up on finding time to reply in the PM. You never know, one day, it might _actually happen. _  
><strong>

**Anyways.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, and once again, _thankyou _to all the people that favorite-d, followed and most importantly reviewed. I appreciate it hugely. **

**See you all next month! **

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**


	3. Chapter 3

**:note:**

**See? Even though it might be a month each time, I won't forget to update this xD. I actually _really _enjoyed writing this chapter. Though I can't tell you why, that'll spoil it ;D.**

**So, I can easily see why people are _really _confused by the last chapter's ending, but hopefully this will make people less confused. Or maybe even more. *Totallynotmyfault***

**Thankfully it is my spring break, so an update might be quicker for once on this. Though I promise -nothing- o3o. **

**Oh yeah. I changed the summary. Why? Because the other one was too confusing . xD.**

**SO ONTO THE CHAPTER! **

**(P.S I recommend anyone reading this to check out the Dark Horse cover by Our Last Day. yoU'RE WELCOME.)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3 <em>

* * *

><p>Luffy didn't know how to react with what he was seeing. Barely a minute ago, he was with his crew. And now-<p>

Well he could definitely tell he was _not _where he was before.

"Luffy-san! You have to listen to me; If you don't calm down, your injuries will only get worse!" The blue 'man' shouted towards him, bringing Luffy out of his daze.

He was calm- wasn't he? Well a lot more calmer than anyone else in his situation would be, so why was this 'man' stating otherwise? Suddenly noticing a streak of coldness run down his cheek, Luffy placed his palm over his cheek, his pupils widening considerably as he realized he was _crying_.

"Wha-?" The teen mumbled out loud, before looking back up to the man curiously. Blinking the tear's away, Luffy tried to give the 'man' his most reassuring grin;though it seemed to do the opposite effect.

Stuttering in his words, the 'man' backed up slightly; his tone questioning. "Luffy-san?"

"Uh-" Luffy started, ignoring the un-natural response from the 'man'. "I know how weird this is going to sound, but..." Gulping down his breaths, Luffy stared harshly into the ground below.

After-all, the reaction to this question last time didn't go down to well _at all._

Looking up, the teen stared blankly into the 'man's' face. "Who are you?"

Silence.

Giving another convincing grin, Luffy brought his hand to the back of his head; slightly tilting it to the side. "You see, I was on this boat a few moments ago and I was wondering if you could direct me back to i-"

Ignoring the rest of his words, the 'man' instantly grabbed a hold of Luffy's shoulders, alerting the teen from his question. "This is no time for jokes!" Shaking, the 'man' tightened his grip between Luffy's bones; causing the teen to wince. "I understand that you still may be traumatized, but..." His eyes shadowed, the 'man' gritted his teeth; before lifting his face up to Luffy's. "It's not your fault! Ace knew what he was doing, what he was risking. The quicker you realize that Luffy-san, the quicker you'll recover."

Blinking, Luffy continued to stare at the 'man', an oblivious look still uttering his face. This 'man' (_or whatever he is_) was crazy.

This 'man' just wanted him to accept that _Ace-?_ knew what he was doing- s_ure!_ He would do that. Anything just to get the crazy man off his shoulder.

Slightly nodding, Luffy stumbled back; relieved to see that the 'man' released the grip off his arm. Swallowing down his thoughts, Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Okay." He bluntly stated back, causing the 'man' to stare even wider. "But I have no idea who or what you're talking about, _blue man_."

Silence.

Bringing his fist back, the 'man' clenched his _fingers?- _together, suddenly causing a gust of wind to bellow behind him. Sensing that the 'man' was about to hit him, Luffy fell instantly to the side; barely missing the hit.

Hesitantly looking up to the _blue man's_ face, Luffy gulped.

_He was pissed. _Did he say something bad?- maybe something that he shouldn't have?

Not waiting to find out the answer, Luffy immediately picked himself off the ground; his sight now headed towards the large array of trees sitting behind him. Ignoring the shout from the _blue man _behind, Luffy fastened his pace; clenching his fists as he thought of what to do.

Slowly halting his steps after the shouts disappeared, Luffy breathed out heavily;a sharp pain suddenly shooting from his chest. Glancing down, he was once again met with the sight of arranged bandages, which seemed to have been previously neatly plastered together.

However, now they were left loose, giving Luffy a chance to peek at what they were _supposedly _covering.

Feeling the air around him thinnen;the teen stared widely at the barely visible scar poking out from the bandages, his feet stumbling backwards.

"When did..." Luffy started, the shock slowly dying down.

Hearing a shuffle in the trees, Luffy quickly forgot the scar ;his eyes darting to where the sound dissipated from. "So this is where you ran off to, _Straw-hat._"

Raising his eyebrows, Luffy gradually brought himself into a stance; his eyes still scanning the area for the voice. "Great, another crazy person on this island."

"You gave my crew quite a beating- I would prefer if you ceased to use any physical violence from now on, especially with the state you're in." The voice continued on, before another shuffle revealed a fairly frail-looking man. His eyes seemed to be tired, his whole body posture proving the same fact. In his hand he carried a _sword?- _which hung over his back; making the man appear more threatening towards the teen. He wore a simple yellow jumper with a _unique _design in the middle, accompanied by blue and black dotted trousers and a spotted hat.

_Still though_- Luffy didn't recognize him.

Yawning, the swordsman slowly trudged over to where Luffy was standing; a slightly amused look in his eyes. "You won't escape from me Straw-hat. Now that you've become a patient of mine, I'm not allowing you to just run around this island re-opening your wounds."

"My wounds?" Luffy asked, his voice small and quiet compared to the other. "You mean this?" Pointing down to the loosened bandages, Luffy looked back at the man, receiving a small sigh in response.

"What else would I mean?" The man held out his hand to Luffy, his finger's tracing over the bandages. Luffy instantly stumbled back; his eyes untrusting. The man didn't seem to react much to this, simply giving another sigh. "Well, at least you're not screaming anymore. It's a start."

_This _made Luffy curious. So they _did_ know each-other. Then maybe-?

"Uh," The teen mumbled out, slowly letting go of his defense. "my mind's a little hazy on how I got, _this_." Luffy gestured towards the scar. "So..." Giving the man a pleading look to continue on, he was replied with a suspicious stare; making Luffy stumbled back slightly.

"You don't remember?" The man asked bluntly, though it made Luffy un-sure of what he was actually asking.

"Remember what?"

Sighing once more, the man leaned against a nearby tree; his hat slowly slipping down his face. "The war Straw-hat.-What else would I be talking about."

Pouting, Luffy looked sheepishly to the side; though it didn't go un-noticed by the man. "Nope." Luffy said with a deep breath, falling to the ground with his knees' crossed.

"...What else?"

Blinking, Luffy looked up from the ground; his eyebrow's furrowed. "Huh?"

"What else don't you remember?"

"..." Staring with bugged-eyes, Luffy slowly glanced down once more. Stretching his aching limbs, he looked back over to the man. "I don't remember anything- I think." Biting down on his lip, he smiled slightly as he remembered his previous encounter with his 'crew'. "Oh. I think that I'm a Captain of a ship, and that I have an awesome crew." Bluntly stating the truth, Luffy grinned; ignoring the slightly widened look penetrating from the man.

Realizing the man hadn't said anything, Luffy re-opened his eyes; his grin dropping.

Finally letting the silence falter, the man closed his eyes; seemingly hesitant to say anything. "Interesting." He stated, his eyes scanning over Luffy's chest. "Tell me. Does the name Portgas D. Ace ring any bells for you?"

Blinking, Luffy nodded slowly. "Yeah. The Big Blue Man brought that guy up earlier."

Not expecting that response, the man sighed; hesitant to ask the question. "The, Big Blue Man? _I'm guessing you mean Jimbei_." Whispering the last bit to himself, he missed the sudden exaggerated look on Luffy's face as he threw up his hands.

"Yeah!" Lifting himself off the ground, Luffy ignored his previous hesitation towards the man as he marched over to him; his hand pointing towards the forest behind. "He kept telling me to calm down- Even though I was calm! Then he got all mad when I asked him who he was." Grumbling the last bit to the side, Luffy glanced back towards the man, his eyebrow lifting. "Oh yeah. Who are y-?"

"Law." -Law instantly replied, leaning off of the tree. "Trafalgar Law."

Grinning once more, the teen held out his hand to Law. "I'm...uh- oh yeah! I'm Luffy!"

Refusing to look towards the teen, Law let out another sigh. "Yes, I know." Stepping once more closer to Luffy, Law turned his head towards him;his eyes narrowing. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Telling you my name."

Feeling his veins' twitch, Law let out another exaggerated sigh. "..._Other_ than that. Before you met Jimbei then." Seeing the confused look on the teen's face, Law placed his palm on his head. "-_The Big Blue man _Straw-hat. What do you remember before meeting The Big Blue man?"

Pouting out his lip, Luffy visibly thought; his eyes wincing slightly. "I woke up in a cabin, then I ran into a one-eyed sword-guy with green hair." The teen stated, causing Law to raise an eyebrow.

"Zoro?"

Recognizing the name almost instantly, Luffy shook his head out of the daze;sending a curious stare towards Law. "You know him?"

Furrowing his eyebrow's once more, Law nodded. "I know _of _him. But he had two eyes, not _one_."

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled out, his eyes widening slightly. Re-thinking over meeting 'his crew', Luffy frowned; his hand placed underneath his chin. "Nope. Zoro definitely had one eye- there's no doubt about it."

Looking over to the side thoughtfully, Law once again shook his head; before looking back to Luffy. "That's all?"

"Nu-uh." The teen was now frowning, un-able to tell why anyone would think Zoro had two eyes.

But now that he thought about it, how would he know?- he could just about remember his name after-all.

Glancing back over to Law, he remembered the question;his mind instantly reverting back to the ship. "Then I found myself in a steam-room with a skeleton, his name was Brook- _I think_." Seeing that Law was gesturing to continue on, Luffy took a deep breath. "Then there was Nami, _she was with me when I woke up_. She told me that I had Am..nam, Am-"

"Amnesia?" Law asked, causing Luffy's eyes to light up in recognition.

"Yeah! Amnesia. And then she took me to the deck to meet my crew. Next thing I knew, I was with The Big Blue man." Glancing back over to the trees he previously emerged from, Luffy sighed; re-sitting himself back onto the ground below.

Lost in thought, Law's eyes stuck to Luffy; his eyes slightly glazed over. Letting out a sigh, the swordsman's posture suddenly changed. "I see. Well, I guess it can't be helped." Letting a small smirk appear on his lips, Law held out his hand; uttering out a small word.

"**Room**."

* * *

><p><em>Anesthetic.<em>

That's what this place smelled like.

-_Scratch that_. Anesthetic and _b__lood_.

It didn't particularity bother Luffy that he recognized the smell of blood, it was something he expected. After-all, according to the people he supposedly 'knew', it didn't look like he had an _ordinary _life. Not that he ever wanted one.

But what he _did_ want to know was why he was now lying flat on a metal ground; his limbs seemingly numb.

Last thing he remembers is talking to, _Law?_- when all of a sudden he mentioned something about a room.

"He's awake." The recognizable voice of Law spoke, though it was obvious he wasn't speaking to Luffy himself.

A different voice responded, though Luffy could easily tell it was The Big Blue man's voice; though this time, more concerned. "I can see that. So do you know wh-"

"As far as I can tell, Straw-hat is in _near-enough_ perfect health; if you ignore the current gash on his chest."

"That's kind of a big thing to ignore! Do you think it would have anything to do with his memories gone?"

"No." Law bluntly answered.

"No?!"

A deep sigh was uttered, followed by a clank from a nearby machine. "Physical wounds such as Straw-hat's wouldn't affect a person's mind. Sure enough, it would hurt, but it wouldn't affect his memory. He also show's no signs of serious damage to his skull; so I find no reason for his injuries to be the purpose."

Another deep breath followed, though this time it came from The Blue man. "So?"

"So-" Law continued on, pulling off the _gloves?- _he had on. "It's a psychological injury. Something like witnessing his brother's death may have triggered it. It's not something I can cure."

Deciding that _this _would be the perfect time to join in, Luffy lifted himself up; yelping as his body instantly stung.

Startled by the teen's sudden movements, the Big Blue man stumbled back; before Law turned to him stiffly. "I told you. He was awake."

"Witnessing, my brother's death?" Luffy slowly questioned, his stomach unconsciously turning from the mention.

The Big Blue man looked sympathetically at Luffy, his shoulder's sagging down. "You really don't remember?" He asked, getting a annoyed glance from Law.

"Have you not been listening at all?" Gritting his teeth slightly, Law turned to look down to the teen; his eyes as cold as always. "Your brother just died in a war you escaped. You've been recovering here until you woke up this morning, in which you went ranting through the island. I _of course _went to go find you, and when I did, you told me you had no memory of anything."

Swallowing, The Big Blue man staggered forward. "Not anything at all? Is it true Luffy-san?"

Ignoring the second death glare directed at the Blue Man, Luffy nodded slightly again; before shaking his head. "No, I remember meeting all of my crew. They told me I had Amnesia."

The Big Blue man continued to stare confusedly at Luffy, before his pupils suddenly widened considerably. "But that doesn-"

Law quickly interrupted, flinging his hand in front of The Big Blue man. "Yes. I already realized that."

Looking at the exchange between the two, Luffy stared obliviously wide eyed;unable to figure out what they were talking about.

Lowering his hand gradually, Law glanced briefly back to Luffy; his eyes suddenly narrowing. "So tell me Straw-hat, what did your crew look like?"

"Huh?" Luffy mumbled out, his head tilting slightly. "What did my crew _look like_?" Letting out a soft hum, the teen scanned his mind for the little memories he had; his pupils lighting up with the images. "Well, there's Nami. She has long orange hair, which is wavy. Then there's Zoro. He was dressed in a green kimono and he had green hair- _oh__ yeah!_ He had one eye, which is pretty cool! Then there's Brook, though he was naked when I first met hi-"

Both Big Blue Man and Law listened intensely to the teen's words; their eyes growing more concerned as they listened to each description. Luffy finally ended with a sigh, comfortably leaning back onto the metal wall behind.

Law was the first to brake the silence, though his words were limited. "I see." Glancing towards Big Blue Man, Law closed his eyes; stepping over to the end of Luffy's _bed?_

"I-It sounds like they're older." Big Blue Man finally stuttered out, instantly catching the attention of Luffy.

"Huh? Older?"

Law nodded, slowly bending down to a side-cabinet and reaching out for an item. Placing the item close to Luffy, Law gestured for the teen to open it; making Luffy both curious and nervous.

"Take a look inside and tell us if these were the people you saw."

Reaching out for the _newspaper?_- Luffy furrowed his eyebrows. Sticking out of the newspaper were seven posters, all displaying familiar faces along with a wanted sign.

Though that wasn't the thing that struck Luffy.

They _were _younger.

_Definitely_ younger than the ones he had previously been with.

"W-What...?" Luffy once again mumbled out, though this time his voice was tinted with fright.

Glancing back up to the two men standing by side of the bed for answers; Luffy eyes immediately widened, the petrifying ringing noise returning to his ears.

Instantly covering them with his palms, Luffy let out a pleading scream; alerting the two as they rushed to his side.

"Da-Damn it." Luffy was barely able to stutter out, unable to hear the shouts directed from Law or The Big Blue man.

Falling onto the metal bed-frame he was currently laying on, Luffy let out another scream; closing his eyes as he waited for the noise to stop.

"Straw-hat!"

He vaguely hears Law call out to him, along with worried shouts beckoning from The Big Blue man. Clutching his ears tighter, Luffy breathes out deeply; before a startling hand reached out to him.

"_Straw-hat!_"

"Wha-!?" Luffy instantly jumped up, un-knowing of the dip beneath his bed. Flailing, Luffy yelped as his bed started to _swerve?- _and give way; causing him to fall to the floor. Immediately another person jumped up, though Luffy could instantly tell that it _wasn't _Law or The Big Blue man.

Hesitantly looking up from the floorboard's, Luffy _was _met with a familiar face.

Though it was one he was wishing not to see.

"Luffy?" A confused tone questioned from the man, grumbling as he staggered out of bed. Staring blankly at the teen laying on the floor, the man sighed; rubbing his hand at the back of his head. "You fell out of bed again?"

"Oi! Luffy, Zoro! Be quiet! Some people are trying to sleep!" An annoyed yell passed through the walls, causing for the man- _Zoro_ to gulp.

"W-Why..." Luffy barely stuttered out, catching the attention of the swordsman.

Staring at him, stood Zoro- A _younger _Zoro.

One, that had two eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry Luffy. I think xD.<br>**

**Though I think you might see the repeating pattern by now.**

**So yeah. xD I personally loved writing Law because his personality is hilarious and sadistic. I find him so laid back. Or that just might be my opinion. *LooksawaylikeIhave_totally_nothingtodowithit***

**SO MOST OF THE _POINTLESS_ STUFF *well it's not pointless, but you hopefully get what I mean* IS OUT OF THE WAY. Like Luffy explaining Law everything that happened. I didn't 'wanna write that, but felt like I had too xD.**

**And for what Law did to knock Luffy out: In his attack 'Room', he can alter nearly _anything_. So, in my mind...he can also teleport. xD In the game (Thankyou One Piece Wiki xD *choir*) he can use an attack called 'Emergency' to teleport, but not many people would recognize it and make sense of it. So, instead, I used 'Room'. After he teleported instantly, he knocked Luffy out.**

**Kay?  
><strong>

**Replies to Reviews:**

**-Frostheart D. Blaize: Thanks! I'm glad you find this story awesome! *Q*. I hope you enjoy this update! **

**-scatteredPhilosopher: xD Well I'm glad 'bout that ;D. That's re-assuring at least, though I was trying to get Luffy to be as 'normal' as possible. So that's why he reacted to Chopper and Brook like that xD. The new chapter is here!I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-The voice of all things: Thanks! I think the idea itself is confusing, but hopefully it made sense xD. And Muahaha ;D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**-teengens: Oh, thanks! I'm _really _glad someone finds this story as exciting as you do, 'cause I feel like it has such a interesting storyline ahead. (ThoughnoonecantellthatbutmebutSHH;D) HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER Z(.3.)Z I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-yukiko hyuga-chan: xD. Yeahhhh. That's totally my fault, and this chapter probably didn't help with that confusion o3o. I have updated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :'3**

**-nani-onigiri: Thankyou! Muahaahah ;D That's a secret. For now anyway. ;D. Well, he still _is _Luffy, memories or not, but he has to be OOC 'cause Luffy is only Luffy by his memories. Did that even make sense? xD. I'm here! o3o And I'm here with a new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-ichigo1508: Thanks! And the next update is here! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Cbatologin: I have updated!I hope you enjoyed it!**

***collapses* **

**Don't go mad if most of those replies didn't make sense o3o. It's early in the morning, and I haven't slept -one- bit .3. *eye twitches* So yeah. Words tend to mash together when you get no sleep xD.**

**Thank you to all the reviews, I appreciate every one of them...They honestly make writing these stories worth it. **

**So until next month xD.**

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**

**(P.S I know that Zoro isn't dressed in a kimono. Spare Luffy with your anger, he doesn't know xD)**


	4. Chapter 4

**:note:**

**SO. I was _supposed _to update Wish (that is slowly becoming a catchphrase), but felt like updating this one. ;D.**

**If this chapter does not make a _bit _of sense, then blame my ill-brain. Or the fact I'm too lazy to pre-read it. Yeah. It's one of those things xD.**

**Writing this ****_as always_** **was enjoyable, and I find this story being one of my favorite things to write- ****_yeah _****it's not ****_as _****popular, but it's not always about that, is it? ;D.**

**I think this is the longest chapter yet. Maybe. SEE. I CAN BE NICE.**

**SO. ONTO THE STORY! **

**Warning: This chapter has a lot of dialogue. xD. Sorry 'bout that ;D.**

******(P.S Comic-con was _amazing_! I ended up cosplaying as Honey (Ouran High School Host Club) but spent mainly the whole day with the One Piece and Kuroshitsuji groups. _DAAAMN _THERE WERE SOME AMAZING COSPLAYS. *flails*) ********  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

* * *

><p>"Z-Zoro?" Luffy barely whispered out, his eyes widened with confusion.<p>

The said swordsman mirrored the same look, only slightly; raising his eyebrow with a grunt. "What is it, Luffy?"

Taking his hand away from his head, the teen continued to stare disturbingly towards Zoro, his breaths becoming slightly quicker. "This- _how_?"

He wasn't anywhere near Law's submarine, not that he knew of anyway. In fact, he was in a completely different room compared to the _lab?- _he was previously in.

Gradually looking around the room from the floor's view, Luffy's eyes narrowed hesitantly at the sight of another sleeping person; quickly identifying him as Goggled-long nose. The room itself was simple, a couple of hammocks tied up here and there, nothing exactly special.

But he knew one thing.

He had definitely never been here before.

"Oi, Luffy." A hand reached out to the teen's shoulder, waking him out of his trance instantly and looking towards the owner of the arm.

Letting out a deep breath, Luffy relaxed slightly; seeing the recognizable face of the swordsman- _a__s _recognizable as he could get with two eyes.

Nodding lightly, the straw-hatted teen's eyes glazed over; brushing the hand off his shoulder and meeting Zoro eye to eye.

"W-What?"

Narrowing his eyes, Zoro stepped back; tilting his head slightly to the side. "What's wrong?" He re-asked, causing Luffy to flinch to the side.

"Nothing, it's just…" The teen started, gradually lifting himself off the floor. A sudden voice hit the air, coming from the previously sleeping occupant of the room.

"Well..." The voice started, draining all other sounds in the room. "You've just never had a nightmare before!- _If you're _having nightmare's, then something must obviously be wrong." The Goggled-long nose proclaimed drearily, still half asleep. Sitting up from the hammock he was laying in, the man stumbled out of the bed; tripping up multiple times before reaching the teen and swordsman. "I mean, you look pretty terrified right now."

Swallowing, Luffy's eyes only grew wider; his mind reverting back to when Nami explained to everyone that he had Amnesia.

Did they forget?- Was this Amnesia-thing something you could catch? If so, that would explain why two-eyed Zoro and 'not so Goggled-Nose' thought something was wrong.

But that didn't explain why Zoro had two eyes now. Did the missing one magically grow back?

Glancing quickly over to the said swordsman with a blank face, Luffy went over should-be-missing eye; his lips pouting with frustration.

_Yup. It magically grew back._ _That's the only logical explanation._

Suddenly, a waving hand blocked the teen's vision, looking over to the slightly concerned Long-nose as he tried to re-win his attention. "Great! Now he's staring at you creepily! Do something about this Zoro!"

Letting out a small sigh, Zoro shoved away the shaking hand; taking a step closer to Luffy with an emotionless face, causing the teen to yelp inwardly.

"What do you want us to do Luffy?" He casually asked, as though it was a common question.

Biting down on his lip, the straw-hatted teen continued to stare into the swordsman's eyes; before pulling off his most convincing grin. "It's fine. I just had a..'_what did you say?' _Ah. Nightmare. Yup!- _I had _a nightmare just like…Goggl-_like he_ _said._" Catching himself of his words, Luffy continued to smile; his nerves heightening as he saw the shocked looks of the duo.

Breaking the silence, Zoro nodded, before climbing back into the hammock and shutting his eyes. "If you need me, I'll be here."

"W-Wha?" Stuttering, the Goggled-long nose stared at the swordsman pleadingly; before glancing back over to Luffy. "But it was obvious he was lyi-!"

"-_We'll be here if he needs us_." Zoro quickly stated once more, silencing the Long-nose from his words. Gulping, the man glanced back over to Luffy, giving him a little nod and patting him on the shoulder, before retiring back to his hammock.

Awkwardly standing in the same place he had been frozen throughout the conversation, Luffy stumbled slightly backwards, before eying the place he had fallen out from.

Edgily glancing down to his chest, Luffy was met with a simple red-vest; buttoned up and showing no signs of the impending scar that previously lay there. Forming a discontent look onto his lips, the straw-hatted teen sighed, bringing his hand up to his head with a wince.

It hadn't occurred to him before now, but he was tired; _oh-so-tired_. All the confusion and madness would surely go away as soon if he slept.

Once more eying the hammock he had fallen from, Luffy hesitantly climbed into it; making sure not to re-wake the others.

"Everything will make sense in the morning." He silently mumbled to himself, letting his consciousness fade away.

It had too.

..._Right_?

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi, didn't you hear me?!- I told you something was wrong with him last night...<em>"

"_And we dealt with it._"

"_Isn't he normally awake by now?! When has Luffy 'ever' not woken up in time for breakfast?_"

A slow rumble echoed from the teen's body, causing a slight mumble to go unnoticed.

"_Will you two shut up? Nami and Robin-swan are trying to sleep right now! Luffy will be up soon-_"

"_You didn't see him last night Sanji. He was terrified of something! What if that 'thing' comes after us and Luffy is unable to fight?!_"

Slowly bringing himself up from where he layed, Luffy yawned; his eyes instantly making it's way over to the trio lying at the edge of the room.

"_Then we'll deal with it._"

"_He wasn't asking you moss-head_."

"_I wasn't talki_ng to_ you either Ero-_"

"_Oi! Luffy!_"

Pointing over to the straw-hat Captain, Long-Nose instantly distracted the Swordsman and Cook from their fight; their own eyes making their way over to where Luffy lay.

Blinking, Luffy stared blankly at the trio who were now frozen in place; causing for a silence to echo the room. "Um..." The teen started, his hand slowly pointing at the Goggled-Long Nose. "Did you, ugh. Mention..." Circling his hands his in air, Luffy chuckled awkwardly; before placing his palm behind his head. "Breakfast?"

A long silence drew out in the room, before Sanji finally smirked; glaring every-now-and-again at the two-eyed Zoro. "See. I told you he would wake up."

"I wasn't worried!" The two-eyed Zoro exclaimed, joining Luffy as he pointed towards the Long-Nose irritatedly. "It was Usopp here that kept yammering on about it, _Ero-Cook_."

Stepping back in surprise, 'Usopp' yelped, flinging his hands up. "How is it my fault?!"

Jumping down from the hammock with a stumble, the teen's eyes glazed over; ignoring the yammering of the group beside him. Furrowing his eyebrows, Luffy frowned, focusing his thoughts on where he now was.

Getting a better look at the room than before, Luffy's eyes searched the simplistic room which appeared to be the 'Crew's Quarters', which only made the straw-hatted teen more confused.

"Maybe I'm a crew member now?" He questioned silently to himself, though quickly shunned the thought away. Feeling a stare being penetrated towards him, Luffy quickly glanced towards Zoro, before the said swordsman shook his head and exited out the room.

Following him curiously, the teen was instantly met with another foreign space; unable to recognize any of his surroundings successfully. Layed out in front of him was an emptied out deck, though was easily identified different than the previous ship he had been on.

Peering over towards the flag that fluttered above, a small smile made it's way onto the rubber-teen's lips; slightly satisfied to find the same mark painted onto it. Still though, a coldness swept through him as he continued to take in the ship's many unique qualities. Almost like he was looking at something which wasn't supposed to be there.

Shaking his head, Luffy continued to silently follow the trio into a small carved out door; one that leaked an inviting smell to Luffy's nose. Instantly forgetting his situation, the rubber-teen pushed the door open; grinning widely at the sight of a neatly set out dinner-table. Countless amounts of food lay on each set plate, causing the teen to rush to the first plate he could see and dig in.

A relieved sigh seeped out of Usopp, his body lowering tension as he himself sat opposite Luffy. "He's fine." The Goggled-Nose man mumbled out, small tears appearing out of his eyes. "He's our Luffy."

"Of course he was." Sanji instantly responded, casually placing another plate in front of the teen; before slamming his foot down on his head. "Oi-! No eating before Nami and Robin-swan get here."

"It's fine, Cook-san." A calm voice echoed from the doorway, causing the blonde to flail before the said voice. "We were just about to eat anyway."

"Robin-Swan!" A heightened tone bellowed from the cook, rushing over to the woman with wobbling legs.

Slowing down his intake of food, Luffy glanced towards the said woman; his eyebrows furrowing as he saw a forced smile sent towards him. Swallowing the last of his breakfast, the teen tilted his head, easily seeing the difference between the woman he saw now and the Robin he met back on the previous ship. "Robin?" He asked himself, causing the woman to tilt her head.

"Is something wrong, Captain-san?"

Crashing down onto the table with a yelp, Usopp winced; slowly peering over to Luffy with a shaky voice. "Damn it. She sees it too?!"

"What's wrong with Luffy?" Another voice yelled out, attracting the attention of Sanji instantly.

Flinging himself directly towards the orange-haired woman behind Robin, the Cook swooned immeadiately; bringing his hand out towards hers. "Nami-Sw-!"

"Nothing's wrong with me..." Luffy mumbled childishly, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Letting out a deep sigh, the orange-haired girl 'Nami' made her way to the seat beside Luffy's, her eyebrows rising as she recognized the distressed look on her Captain's face. "Are you sure about that? Because you're looking pretty suspicious to me." Irritation toning her voice, she quickly glanced over to Zoro; silently asking for his word.

Recognizing the look, Zoro crossed his arms over; sheepishly looking the side. "If Luffy wanted to tell us something, than he would tell us. I'm not one to go round digging in his personal business."

"Personal business?" Robin questioned with curiosity, her eyes narrowing at the swordsman.

Usopp instantly interrupted any type of answer, letting out a huge cough to catch the attention of the crew. "Luffy had a nightmare last night. Zoro said it's nothing, but you should of seen him! He looked like he had just seen a ghost!"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Luffy pouted; his pupils darting down as his hands crossed over. "I'm still here you know, guys."

Biting down on her lip, Nami slowly peered back over to Luffy; slight worry in her eyes. "Maybe, could it be?" Turning herself fully around to meet the straw-hatted teen's eyes; Nami put her hands on her hips sternly, causing the rubber-teen to gulp. "Your not still injured somehow from Enel, are you? Luffy, you've got to tell us these things, we're your crew."

Blinking, Luffy slowly nodded; slightly relieved to know that he was still Captain of this ship- _whatever _ship this was. Though the name 'Enel' was new to him. Was he another relative of his he'd forgotten about?

He hoped not. His reaction to the name just made him want to sneer at the word of 'God'.

Furrowing his lips, the straw-hatted Captain glanced back over to Robin; ignoring the crew's confused looks towards him. Seeing the same slightly confused face on the raven-haired woman, Luffy swallowed; his words mumbled by the countless thoughts in his head. "Oi, Robin."

"What is it, Captain-san?" Robin instantly replied, her shoulder leaning slightly on the cabin door behind her.

"What's-" He started, his lips slowly moving apart. Narrowing his eyes to once more inspect the woman's features, Luffy winced; seeing the emotionless eyes reflecting back on him.

...She was different. Different from the cheerful Robin he had met back on the other ship.

All of his crew were different though, _slightly_.

Heck!- Some of them were even some missing! Wasn't there supposed to be that reindeer doctor, the skeleton and robot guy? Not to mention they looked similar to the wanted poster's that Law had shown him. And where was Law? And the Big Blue Man? Had they just disappeared along with the one-eyed Zoro and the three missing crew-members?

Placing his hand on his forehead with a wince, Luffy shouted out in pain; his eyes closing as he tried to ignore the question's that swirled in his mind.

"_I told you he wasn't alright_!" Was the first thing Luffy heard shouted, bringing panic to himself once more.

He was going to disappear again; wake up in a different reality.

_Just like all the other times__._

"Sanji, call Chopper now!" Nami instantly asked, her hand making it's way onto Luffy's back. "O-Oi! Luffy!"

As soon as the words were said, the Cook was hastily out of the door, slight panic uttering his features.

Feeling his head becoming numb, Luffy clenched his teeth together; the pain finally fading away. Opening his eyes once more, the teen's eyes widened; still seeing the concerned faces of his crew he was previously eating with.

"I-" Luffy started with a stutter, before Usopp quickly interrupted his words.

"That wasn't just some nightmare Zoro! See!- Why doesn't anyone pay attention to what I have to say?!"

Twitching, the two-eyed swordsman narrowed his eyes, but remained silent to the question.

Sighing, Nami quickly straightened her back; standing up from the chair and stepping away from the rubber-Captain. "Maybe because you _lie _all the time, Usopp! Have you ever thought of that? Why didn't neither of you fetch Chopper if you knew Luffy was in this kind of pain?!"

"Luffy was fine." Zoro instantly stated, the corner's of his teeth grinding slightly. "He wasn't in pain back then. If he was, we would have _obviously _done something about it."

Tilting his head, Luffy watched the exchange between the crew-member's in silence; the confusion still rampaging in his mind. "Guys,"

Ignoring the suttle attempt from his Captain, Usopp continued on; his fists clenched as he shouted towards Zoro. "That's what I was saying the whole time! We _should _of done something about it! When was the last time you saw Luffy screaming and kicking his way out of bed, only to see him look at us like we were strangers?"

Hearing a small chuckle sound a few meters away from Luffy, Robin smiled; placing a hand over her mouth."My, my. It seems your crew becomes quite enraged when their Captain's in trouble." The darkened-hair woman said with a hint of amusement, catching the attention of the rubber-teen.

"Aren't you part of the crew?" The teen asked obliviously, his eyes blank with curiosity.

"What kind of question is that?" Nami sputtered out, ignoring the surprised look on Robin's face. "You're the one who accepted her into the crew Luffy- Don't start forgetting important stuff like that now!"

"Hey, everyone." A small voice echoed out from the cabin door, causing all eyes to look towards the figure. "Why are you all shouting?" Walking through the crowd was a recognizable face to Luffy, causing the teen to pull out a small smile. "Luffy!" Looking up towards him with the same concerned eyes as before, the reindeer (now known as Chopper) frantically searched the Captain's body; breathing a sigh of relief to see no damage. "What happened?" He finally asked, looking towards the irritated swordsman for answer's.

"Luffy was in pain just now." Zoro stated, his arms still crossed over. Catching the teen's eyes glancing at him, Zoro sighed; bringing his hand up to his hair, shaking it with another sigh. "And it's not only that. He's not- acting like himself."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Luffy grimaced; thinking over his previous actions. He had been quiet, that's for sure- but had he really been that different?

Turning back over to the rubber-teen, Chopper narrowed his eyes; his questions plain and simple. "Have you been suffering any headaches?- _Seizures _of any kind? When was the last time you had slep-"

"A seizure! He had a seizure just then!" Usopp shouted out, pointing towards Luffy's head with panic.

Mumbling under her breath, Nami looked away from the Goggled-Long Nose; her mouth drawn in a taut. "And how would you know?"

"Hey!- At least I'm trying to help!" Exchanging his hands in the air, the sharp-shooter glared at the woman; before looking away.

Seeing the exchange, Sanji quickly interfered; sending his own glare towards Usopp. "Don't glare at Nami-Swan like that!"

"I'm fine-!" Luffy finally stated, raising his voice over the others. "I'm fine..." He whispered out once more, ignoring the surprised looks thrown at him. Clenching his finger's together, Luffy stumbled off the seat; his shoulder's shaking along with his pupils. "It's just- Don't you remember?" His tone rasp and quivered, the teen looked pleadingly into the eyes of his crew; hoping for some kind of recognition, that this was a joke.

"Remember _what _exactly, Captain-san?" Robin asked through the silence, her eyebrow's furrowed. "What is it that you remember?"

Blinking at the quick response, Luffy mumbled countess words; bringing his hand up to his forehead. "I was with this frowning man in the forest, I think his name was Law. Oh yeah! And this Big Blue Man was there!- _Though _I think Law said his name was Jimbei. But he was _huge _and _blue _and attacked me for not knowing this 'Ace' person."

"Then he and Law tied me onto this operating table and showed me different picture's of you guys, telling me that I was wrong and that I had just come out of this war-or-something. And you guy's weren't even there! Or I think you weren't there. The last time I had seen you, you were all so different and on this amazing lion ship!- _Not _saying this ship isn't amazing. Though I have no idea why you would get rid of it, this one's such a cool ship!"

"And Zoro- He had one eye! And there was this living skeleton who wore a feather boa and loved to sing songs, as-well as a huge robot guy who thought everything was '_super_!'. And you all looked at me strangely when I said I didn't remember you, and Nami told me I had..._Amnemia_. _Or was_ _it Altemia_?- Well she told me I had something! And each time I got this splitting headache I would end up somewhere different, but this time I ended up in this hammock with two-eyed Zoro and Goggled-Nose over there! D-Do-" The straw-hat Captain tumbled on, his words becoming breathless.

"_Do any of you remember that_?"

Silence.

Not one person said a word.

All eyes were directed straight onto the rubber-teen's head, a completely unexpected look passing through each of the crew-member's eyes.

Blinking, Nami slowly brought her mouth agape; her words stuttering in confusion. "W-What?"

"Oh god." Usopp echoed in the background, his back sliding down the cabin's walls. "He's gone crazy. He's _finally_ gone crazy."

"That's..." The blonde mumbled out, his eyebrow's raised and cigarette unlit. "...some nightmare to have."

Gritting his teeth, Luffy stepped further towards Sanji; his pupils looking directly into the Cook's. "It wasn't nightmare!"

Instantly making his way in front of the teen, Chopper smiled nervously at him; his arms stretched out to halt Luffy's steps. "O-Okay Luffy. We believe you. It's just-"

"You said that you had Amnesia?" The raven-haired lady asked, catching the attention of the Doctor and the crew.

Nodding confidently in response, Luffy crossed his arms over one another. "Mhm. Yep, that's what it was called."

Catching onto what the woman was referencing too, Zoro gulped, his eyes widening as he took a step back. "Oi. He couldn't have forgotten us." Attaching his glance towards Robin, the swordsman narrowed his eyes. "You don't actually believe that, do you?"

"And since when do you have such disbelief in your Captain, Swordsman-san?" The woman replied with her features stern. Closing her eyes, she breathed out deeply; before staring at Luffy with curiosity. "Do you remember us, Captain-san?"

Blinking, Luffy glanced down; his mind reverting back to the crew he met before.

_They were different_- _but they're still them._

"Yeah. A little."

"A-A little?" Usopp whimpered out, regaining his posture from the wall. "You only remember us _a little_?"

"It isn't just that," Luffy continued on, earning a collected gulp from the crew before him. "the Law guy. I think he said, that the way I was describing you guys- _That it was like I was describing the older version's of you. _Not the ones he knew."

Flinging her arm's out to the teen's shoulder's, Nami desperately looked in the teen's eyes; though regained her composure. "Luffy. You think that you saw the _older _version's of us?!"

"The Grandline is known to be a mysterious place, Navigator-san."

Twitching at Robin's statement, Nami let out a deep sigh; caressing her finger's through her hair before turning back to Luffy. "How far in the future were you?"

Not expecting the question, the straw-hat captain furrowed his eyebrows. "I- _um_." Glancing at the crew's appearance's, Luffy nodded to himself. "It had to be far. I think we had two other members."

"The Skeleton and the Robot?" Chopper questioned with a wobbled tone, his face becoming more worried as the teen nodded.

"And this Law," Lifting up his hand to finally bring fire to the edge of his cigarette, Sanji breathed out; his eyes narrowed towards Luffy's eyes. "he knew us?"

Pouting out his bottom lip, Luffy gave a small shrug, sitting back onto the seat bellow as he crossed over his legs. "I think so. Well, he knew me and the fact that Zoro had two eyes."

"Sounds like a close friend." Zoro sarcastically commented, earning a snort from the blonde-cook in front of him.

"Because all close friend's tie their friends to operating tables."

Rolling her eyes, Nami fell back onto the chair behind her; her pupils still glue onto the slightly awkward-looking Captain beside her. Narrowing her eyes as she tried to memorize her Captain's words, the navigator's eyes widened instantly; her head tilting slightly to the side. "Did you mention an Ace?"

"Hmm?" Leaning his head back to face Nami's, Luffy filddled with the rim of his hat; blinking in time with it. "Yeah. The Big Blue Guy kept going on about him."

Letting out a small gasp, the sharpshooter's lips straightened into a taut; his head colliding softly with the wall behind. "Man, you don't even remember your brother?"

_My brother?_

Before Luffy could reply, an echo of the cabin door shutting rang through the room; all eyes turning to see that Robin has silently left the room. Raising his eyebrows, the straw-hatted Captain slowly lifted off his seat; making his way over to the door despite the questions being flung at him by his crew.

Hesitantly pushing the door open, Luffy was met with an unexpected gentle breeze. Scanning the deck for any sign of the woman, the teen was quickly met by the sight of Robin leaning against the rail; looking over the ocean.

Frowning at such a saddened posture the woman held, Luffy slowly made his way over, though didn't say a word.

Hearing his arrival, Robin turned around gracefully, her chin held in her palm. Tilting her head curiously, she once again sent Luffy a fake smile; causing for the teen to grimace once more.

"What brings you out here, Captain-san?" She asked softly, her words just about making sound over the crashing waves beside her.

Continuing to stare at her blankly, Luffy stayed silent; causing for the woman to raise her eyebrows.

Seeing this, Robin sighed; her eyes closing as she turned back to the ocean. Keeping the small smile planted on her lips, she spoke once more; though this time her voice was less expecting. "There must be something you've come out here for, so if you want to ask; I'd be happy to answer."

"You were different." Luffy stated bluntly, his eyes still narrowed. Letting a brisk of silence follow after his words, he continued on. "The future you. She was a lot more happier."

Keeping her sight frozen towards the sea, Robin chuckled weakly. "You really do have a blunt way with your words, Captain."

Frowning, Luffy continued to be silent; though was surprised to see Robin turn towards him, her face tinted with worry.

Of course, the teen hadn't remembered enough of her to say it was unnatural to see the woman feature such a look on her face; but it discomforted him.

Gazing up to the sky, the archeologist let out a sigh; clutching the rail's tightly as she breathed out. "How," She started, her lips wobbling in the slightest way. "I just can't see how I would still be with you- _why _would you. Nobody would want-"

"Because you belong here."

Ending his statement like it was the most obvious thing ever, Luffy split his lips into an honest grin; forgetting his previous situation completely. "I don't know what happens, and I don't remember much of anything." The teen stated, leaning onto the rail softly. "But it felt right."

Her pupils widened and shaken, Robin stuttered; her mouth agape as she stared at the straw-hatted Captain in silence. Gritting her nails into the wooden rail further, a small _but genuine- _smile uttered out onto her lips; leaving the rest of her face to shadow over.

"...Is that so?" Her voice whispered and rasped, Robin chuckled before turning back to the rubber-teen.

Her eyes widening instantly at the vacant and distant look plastered to her Captain's face, the archeologist hastily reached out for his arm; only for it to slip from her fingers.

Feeling his head droop back towards the ocean, Luffy stumbled; his feet directed towards the opposite side of the rail. Screaming out for him look out, Robin barely succeeded in waking the straw-hat Captain up; though realized it was too late.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

><p>His head stung; <em>throbbed<em> painfully.

There was noise- _lots of it_. It surrounded him tightly, nearly suffocating him of any space to think or understand where he was right now.

It smelt of _blood_. Tons of it. Nothing compared to the stench on the operating table before.

His feet were tired; _he was tired_. His body ached from unknown scars from unknown battles, and that _scared _him.

Though throughout all of this, Luffy felt _happy_, more happy than he'd ever before.

"_Luffy-san! You have to keep up!_"

"...Keep up?" Luffy mumbled out, his eyes opening hesitantly. Wincing at the light, the teen stumbled; feeling his feet land harshly onto the ground with as shout.

"_Luffy!_"

It wasn't Robin's voice;_ not _the one that shouted out to him before the fall. So, who was it?

Feeling his feet automatically move on the floor, Luffy looked around his surrounding's; his pupils widening in shock at the sights.

"...A war?"

"_Damn it, Lu!_"

His steps slowly started to falter, unable to take the strain of standing up more more. He couldn't breathe; _his _breath's hitching against the ash-filled air surrounding the crowded area he had found himself in.

Confusion uttered his mind, unable to make out where he had found himself; though clouded memories of battles echoed in the back of his mind.

"...- LUFFY!"

A hand instantly reached out to him, catching him from falling onto the ground bellow; and drawing him closer to the figure's body.

"_Ace! We need to keep going!_"

...What did he just say?

Glancing up to get a look at the man, Luffy's pupils unconsciously widened; tear's started to swell up in his eyes.

Nami and Usopp's voice echoed swiftly through Luffy's ears, though their words were still fresh in memory.

"_Did you mention Ace?_"

"_Man, you don't even remember your own brother?_"

"..."

"_Your brother died in a war you escaped._"

Gulping, Luffy stumbled back; pushing himself off the man's chest as his eyes searched the familiar freckles dotted on figure's face.

"Ace?"

* * *

><p><strong>THAAAAT ENDDINGG~<br>**

**I can be mean. QoQ  
><strong>

**/silent MUAHAHAHA.**

**SO. THERE WAS_ A LOT_ OF DIALOGUE IN THIS ONE. EEEEH. But the dramatic ending made of for it. Right? ...RIGHT?!**

**Yet again, I feel sorry for the Straw-hat crew 'cause it's the shock _all over again_. But this time they didn't have the dramatic fainting from their captain, so it's more completely out-of-the-blue. That's why they fought. ;D. (_And 'cause Water Seven Arc is near and shit went down then.)_  
><strong>

**I didn't mean for the breakfast thing to last that long. Like, I did all the things I had planned in my head...I just didn't think it'd be that long o-o**

**OOPS.**

**And that dialogue WAS important. You'll know why later.**

**But, as I said before..I will probably go over this chapter one more time in the future 'cause I'm ill right now.- _But _I still wanted to give you guys a chapter. Whether it make sense or not. ;D.**

**I WILL REPLY TO REVIEWS LATER. SORRY.**

**A huge thanks to all the people reading and reviewing this!-Also, a thanks if you have favorited this, 'cause I am unable to tell because I don't get emails anymore. (FANFICTION SORT YOURSELF OUT.)  
><strong>

***sigh* I am skint again. -nibbles the side of an Ace pillow-**

**But I _am _looking forward to writing the next chapter. ;D.**

**SEE YOU -maybe- SOON with another update on something! xD (And I _promise_ thatWish will be updated soon. Promise. Like, pinky-swear it.)**

**That's all folks ;3**

**-aslMeno**


	5. Chapter 5

**:note:**

**I AM SORRY. It's been 11 months since I last updated this, so I can understand if people have lost interest in this story. But, /stands up dramatically/ I HAVE NOT QOQ.  
><strong>

**I would go into all the details about why it took so long to get this chapter out, but lets just settle with: _I've had a busy 11 months. _**

**Also, I have gone over this story one more time correcting some of the mistakes I had made (eg: commas/blah) so hopefully this story has become more easier to read! c:**

**SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. /angst warning for ya'll c: *flutters eyelashes*/  
><strong>

**(P.S: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BOTH MY OLDER SISTER AND LUFFY.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<br>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ace?<em>" Letting the word fall out of his mouth without any thought, the raven-haired teen stared; his pupils growing by the second.

The man he'd expected to be the so-called Ace nodded swiftly, his eyes narrowing in concern. "What is it Luffy? Are you hurt, can you walk?" Repeating that said-question in his mind, Luffy blinked; his thoughts trying to catch up to what his eyes were seeing.

Wasn't he just on his (_other_) ship? He was pretty sure he was having a conversation with Robin a second ago, but to his dismay; no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find the archeologist anywhere. Swallowing harshly, the straw-hat teen tried to calm himself down. He could feel his heart begin to race, the realization that he'd 'travelled' somewhere once again.

And that somewhere happened to be in the middle of the battlefield.

Shaking his head, he ignored the concerned looks and shouts that were penertrating towards him as he looked back up to the man who was named Ace; a man that others said was his brother.

Also, to his surprise- a man who was supposed to be _dead_.

Feeling something grip his shoulder, Luffy blinked once more; though this time reacting to what was around him. "Luffy!" The man shouted, ignoring the explosions which were happening only feet behind him.

"Eh?" The teen muttered out, somehow coming out of the trance he'd been in.

But before 'Ace' could respond, another man came between the two; his eyes wild and body shaking. "We need to get you two out of here, it won't be long before the Marines catch up to us!"

_Marines?_

With Ace's eyes widening slightly in agreement, the freckled-man nodded swiftly. Looking back to Luffy, he motioned for them to start running again to which Luffy gulped to.

It was one of the first things he had realised when he 'came' here. He was in _immense pain._ Whatever he had previously been doing was obviously taking it's toll on his body as he struggled to take the first step towards where everyone was running.

Catching this, his 'brother' sent him a look of guilt. Bending down in front of him, the freckled-man showed his back to the teen; peeking over his shoulder as he called out to Luffy. "Come on, I'll carry you."

With his eyebrow raising slightly, Luffy looked down in thought for a split second before nodding; ringing his arms around his 'brother's' shoulders as the freckled-man grinned at the sight. "Let's get out of here, Lu."

As the man began to run, Luffy smiled slightly; instantly concluding that he trusted the man others called his brother.

_...Speaking of 'others', where were his crew?_ Turning his head both ways, the teen drew a frown on his lips. He didn't exactly know who he was looking for, whether it be the Big Blue Man, Law, the Zoro with one eye or just someone he _recognised_.

But there was no-one who caught his eye, just the sights of plenty of people fighting around them. The sight wasn't pretty, though, as he lay on this man (he-had-just-met) back; slowly calming down.

It just so happened then, that a previous conversation with Law came to his mind.

_**/ **"You don't remember?" The man asked bluntly, though it made Luffy un-sure of what he was actually asking._

_"Remember what?"_

_Sighing once more, the man leaned against a nearby tree; his hat slowly slipping down his face. "The war Straw-hat- what else would I be talking about." **/**  
><em>

"So this was the war that Law guy was going on about." Luffy muttered out loud to himself, ignoring the confused mumble from his 'brother' below.

Peeking down to his chest, the straw-hatted teen raised an eyebrow. He was wearing different clothing for one- a similar outfit to what he was wearing before, this time just yellow. Though that wasn't the thing that caught his attention.

Pulling his vest down slightly, Luffy narrowed his eyes. "Weird." He mumbled, blinking at the sight of a bare chest.

"What is?" Ace muttered back, surprising Luffy out of his thought.

_Was a speaking out loud?_ The teen thought to himself, before remembering the man's question. "My scar is missing." He stated truthfully, as he found no reason to lie to the other.

"Scar?" The freckled-man breathed out, dodging a _navy looking?- _guy who was swinging his sword towards the two. "You mean the one under your eye?"

Blinking, Luffy tilted his head slightly; oblivious to the events happening around him. "There's a scar under my eye?"

Now that he thought about it, Luffy had never actually _seen himself_. How could he not remember what he even looked like? The thought escaped the boy.

Choking out a small laugh- _one that was not filled with much amusement_, Ace peeked over his shoulder breifly before shaking his own head. "Just how many times have you been hit on the head in the last hour?"

Letting the question pass him by, the teen slowly leaned on the man's neck; a frown forming on his lips.

**/ **_"Witnessing my brother's death?" - "Your brother died in a war you escaped." **/**  
><em>

Looking up to stare at the back of the man's head, Luffy swallowed harshly. Clenching his fists together slightly, the teen bit his lip; his face filled with sadness. He didn't want this guy to die. His thoughts were as simple and clear as that. Despite the fact he didn't know anything about the man other than that he was his 'brother' and that he was going to die; the very thought of him doing nothing about it didn't sit well with him.

But what was he meant to _do _exactly? All the other times he'd told others about his _situation_ he was called insane and tied to an operating table. And, as he looked at the area he was in- he figured it didn't look like the right time to explain to his 'brother' he had Amnesia and a troubling habit of travelling to different places at any given moment.

Letting a deep sigh escape his mouth, the teen shook his head. "All this thinking is making me tired."

Hearing another confused mumble from Ace, Luffy nodded to himself; concluding he should just come clean and tell the man everything he knows. But before the teen had a chance, someone from behind screamed out to them; terror in their tone.

"_OI! LOOK OUT!_"

Breifly glancing behind him, Luffy was able to make out an object flying towards them as his eyes widened considerably. "...Ace-" He muttered, before the said objected exploded into the ground beside them.

Flying off his 'brother's' back, the teen yelled out; instantly reminded of all the injuries he'd sustained. Groaning in pain, Luffy gritted his teeth; wincing at the sight of blood dripping out of his mouth.

_Uh oh. That can't be good. _

Still laying on the floor, the teen could just about muster the sight of a reasonably recognisable figure run towards him. But the biggest give away was the colour of his skin.

"Big Blue Man?" Luffy mumbled out, peeking one eye open as a smile formed on his lips.

"Luffy-san! Are you okay?!" The Big Blue Man (_wasn't his name Jimbei?_) called out, his eyes wild.

Nodding, the teen winced once more, though was able to grudgingly make his way off the floor and onto his feet. "Mm. I'm fine." He lied, throwing the man the biggest grin he could muster at that point.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jimbei nodded slowly; his eyes easily telling the teen he didn't believe him. "Very well. We should get going again." He stated, turning his back to the teen as he went to run once more.

Blinking, Luffy instantly dropped his grin. Turning around, the teen's eyes searched the battleground; his eyes widening slightly. "Wait!" He called out, halting Jimbei in his steps. "Where's Ace?"

Tilting his head slightly, Jimbei furrowed his eyebrows once more; his own eyes searching the area for a sign of the freckled-man. "Damn, it. I can't see him anywhere."

Instantly not liking the sound of that, Luffy began to slighlty panic; before a chilling yet familiar pain struck his head. Kneeling over in pain, the teen ignored the shouts of Jimbei behind him as he gripped his head; yelling at the top of his voice. "N-no. Not again, stop it!"

"Luffy-san!" Another shout was yelled towards him, to which Luffy only guessed was Jimbei again.

He was scared to open his eyes. He didn't want to be in another place. He had to find Ace, he had to make sure Big Blue Man was safe, he had to find his crew- As another strike of pain hit his head, Luffy fell to his knees; ignoring the blood that was now trickling from his nose.

Before Luffy had a chance to finish his thoughts, there was a flash of white; seemingly bringing the teen to a hault, silence surrounding him.

* * *

><p>He heard them. There were cries; cries for help. But where?<p>

Looking everywhere around him, the teen was able to make out another person beside him who looked faguely familiar to himself.

His eyes widening, Luffy stared at the person as he continued to clutch his head; his pupils shaking in confusion. Glancing around, he found he _was _in a different place, but this time-

_Was this a memory_? As the thought crossed his mind, he saw how the person fell onto the floor; reaching out towards a piece of paper that was fluttering on the ground in front of him.

With his mind clearing ever so slightly, the teen quickly concluded that the person _was _in fact him as he spotted the scar under his eye. "How?" He mumbled out as he slowly let his hands fall beside him. "How am I_-_" Quickly shaking his head, the teen shook all his thoughts away; concluding that this was just another _weird _thing that was happening to him. After all, _weird_ was becoming a common thing for him.

Watching intensely as _other him_ reached out for the piece of paper, the teen couldn't help but hear a vague shout for him; the caller's voice filled with fear.

_"LUFFY!"_

And then it happened, within a space of a second.

The first thing he caught was for _other him_ to slowly look up in realisation as a man with a glowing fist appeared before him. The said fist was dripping, oozing with a thick magma liquid as it aimed it's way towards _other him_; an attack that was meant to _kill_. Then, he saw another figure come between them, instantly colliding with the fist as a horrifying ripping sound echoed it's way into the now silent battlefield.

With his mouth slowly opening in shock, Luffy watched as his eyes focused on the figure; his stomach dropping. "_N-no_." He muttered out, disbelief in his tone.

He recognised the face instantly-_ Hell!_ He'd just been on the person's back not minutes ago. It was the face of his 'brother', slowly spitting out blood over his _other self_. Instantly feeling sick, Luffy looked down; gritting his teeth.

"Stop." He didn't want to see this.

His _other self _looked up at the freckled-man in horror, his facial expressions frozen. _"A-Ace." _

"S-stop." He didn't want to remember any of this.

Hearing the man dropping down from the magma fist and onto the ground, all Luffy could focus on was the scuffling of his _other self_ who was now supporting his brother. "_Ace!_"

"Stop this." Luffy muttered once more, covering his eyes.

He wanted to go back to his ship, to be with his crew and let them tell him everything was alright. But- where were they now? Had they been hurt?- but that was impossible! If so, that didn't make any sense. He was sure Law was right when he said the crew he'd met were older, and that was only proven further when he met them not even an hour ago. And how was he even sure they _were_ his crew? He didn't know them, he didn't even know the man who was currently kneeling in front of him; slowly dieing from his injuries.

_Who even am I?_ The teen thought, his nails gritting into his forehead. Everything was confusing, too confusing for the teen the handle.

Hearing the choked sobs of his _other self_, Luffy lowered his hand, bringing his eyes back to the scene of his brother muttering out what he could only call his last words. "_Thankyou, for loving me_."

Staring, Luffy narrowed his eyes; bringing his hands down completely from his now bleeding forehead.

He didn't want the guy to die, whether he remembered him or not. That much was obvious. He wanted to see his crew again, even if they were lieing to him. He wanted to get out of here _now_, he'd seen enough.

Finally, Ace began to close his eyes, slipping from his _other self's _shoulder as he made his way towards the floor.

Clutching his chest, Luffy shook his head; his eyes beginning to shadow over. "S-" Breathing heavily, the teen gritted his teeth for the last time as he took in a deep breath; looking up to the sky determinedly. "STOP IT!"

_Silence._

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"L-s-n."

Hearing eveything go silent around him, Luffy focused his eyes on to the sky above him, instantly noting it was vaguely different.

"Luf- Sa."

Wincing his eyes, the teen tilted his head down as his eyes met a familiar face.

"Luffy-san!"

Blinking, Luffy once again found himself in front of Jimbei; though _now _he was kneeling on the floor, his hands shaking as adrenaline was peeked throughtout his body. Making his way over to the teen, the Big Blue Man shook Luffy's shoulder's; his face contorted with worry. "Luffy-san! Can you hear me, are you okay?!"

Re-catching his breathes, Luffy swallowed harshly. "A memory." He whispered, his face filled with confusion. "That was just a... memory." He repeated to himself, unsure of his own words.

"-What are you going on about? We need to get out of he-" Jimbei started, though was cut off by the teen suddenly getting to his feet.

"Ace?!" Yelling at the top of his voice, Luffy pushed past Jimbei as his pupils searched the battleground; looking for a semi-familiar face of his 'brother'. Stumbling forward through the crowds, the teen became shaken; feeling lost through the many battles which were surrounding him. Feeling an arm grabbing the scruff of his shirt, the teen yelped as he came face to face with one of the mean-looking navy people who'd tried to cut him and Ace beforehand.

"Die here, Strawhat!" The mean-y man screamed out as he took ahold of Luffy's neck and began to smash it into the ground, much to the teen's dismay.

Groaning, Luffy twitched; his thoughts racing as he turned to look the attacker, his eyes narrowing. Jumping up from the floor with as much determination as he could muster, the teen threw his own punch at the mean-y man. Blinking, Luffy's eyes widened as the man flew back; disappearing into the crowds which were behind them.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, looking at his fist with a blank yet surprised look. "Did anyone else see that? The guy just 'Psssssh!'," The teen laughed, throwing his hands into the air. "-into the distance! Who knew I could do that." Proudly speaking to no-one in perticular, the teen continued his way through the crowd.

Calling out for his 'brother' a couple more times, the teen halted in his steps; a certain face peeking up in the distance. With his eyes widening, Luffy began to pick up his steps again as a huge grin plastered to his lips. "Found you!"

Seeing the freckled-man himself was currently in a fight, the teen smirked; once again pulling his arm back and throwing it forward. Though this time-

"Eh?" Luffy muttered to himself, all his facial expression drawing into a blank.

-his arm began to _stretch _forward.

Blinking, the teen didn't even react as his fist _missed _his target and instead hit Ace; flinging the _very _surprised freckled-man into the wall beside them.

The pirates around him instantly halted and stared at the teen with comically wide eyes (_including the target_), their mouth slightly agape with confusion. Though the teen seemed to be most confused out of all of them, as his arm retracted back to it's normal state.

Pushing himself up from the debris, Ace shook his head before quickly regaining his senses; his eyes instantly darting towards Luffy. "Lu, what the hell?!"

Not taking any notice of the freckled-man, Luffy continued to stare at his arm before his mouth dropped to the floor. "M-My arm." He stuttered, earning a confused glare from his 'brother'. "I-IT DID SOMETHING WEIRD!"

Blinking himself, Ace blankly stared at the teen. "Yeah. It hit _me_."

"N-No, not that-" The teen started once more, his eyes darting between Ace and his 'mysterious' arm. "I-It," Flinging his arms out dramatically, the teen looked up at the freckled-man with startled eyes. "-grew! Like it was my arm one second-" Ignoring the worried glances his 'brother' was throwing him, Luffy continued on. "-and then it was like this long elastic thingy!"

_Silence._

Staring at the teen like he'd just grown three heads, Ace blinked; ignoring the confused murmurs coming from the crowd which was slowly surrounding them. Seeing the scared look in the younger's eyes, Ace took a small step towards him. "O-oi. Luffy, you feeling alright?"

"No! My arm just grew!" The teen exclaimed, confused to why no-one else thought it was weird.

"...And?" Ace questioned, his eyebrows raising.

"And? Arms aren't meant to do that!"

Shaking his head in disbelief, the freckled-man sighed as he slowly made his way over to Luffy; his eyes narrowing with guilt. "Someone must have knocked you on the head real hard, Lu-" He muttered mostly to himself, before staring at the teen once more. "-let's get out of here quickly, before you start acting more nuts." He stated, throwing Luffy a forced smile.

"...I'm not nuts." Luffy threw back, though his tone was questioning itself.

Letting out a small laugh, the freckled man nodded as he started to run towards a _ship__?_; waving away the statement. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just get out of here."

"Mm!" Nodding, the teen began following Ace, wanting to get out of the battlefield as quickly as he could. After all, if they left- that magma man wouldn't attack them, would he?

Suddenly cursing at the fact he didn't have more memories to rely on, the rubber-teen thought back to the _only _memory he had; his lips forming a scowl. He was pretty sure the _fatal attack_ happened in the battlefield, so he was more than happy to tag onto his 'brother's' plan of running towards the ship.

Letting a small smile stretch across his lips, the teen shook his head; his eyes directly staring at his brother's back.

Everything was going to fine- _he was sure of __it. _He was going to make sure Ace stayed well-away from the Magma-man and any threat that was had the same goal in mind (_W__hich Luffy found out was a vast majority of the people in the battlefield, for some reason). _Then he was going to find his crew and let them sort out all the confusion. After all, they seemed smart enough.

_That's right. Everything was going to be fine._

Though just as he was catching up with his brother, a hand grabbed his arm from behind; bringing him to a halt.

"_Where are you going, idiot?_"

Looking back at the vaguely familiar voice, Luffy's eyes widened; his stomach dropping instantly. "N-Nami?" He questioned in disbelief, before frantically looking forward again towards Ace. However, instead of meeting the sight of his running brother, the teen found himself staring at an ocean.

"N-No." He muttered, letting go of Nami's hand as he took in his surroundings.

"Not again, I- was. I-I just-" The teen stuttered, falling down onto wooden floorboards in shock.

"Oi, what's wrong with him now?" Another familiar voice sounded out, his long-nose causing Luffy's eyes to widen.

Hearing a small chuckle, the teen slowly turned round to stare at the familiar sight of _two-_eyed Zoro; his breaths becoming shorter. "I wouldn't be surprised if that sea-witch hit him too hard."

The teen watched as the girl yelled in surprise, turning around towards as she raised her fist in the air. "I didn't hit him, you idiot! I just grabbed him, that's all."

Snorting, the two-eyed Zoro shook his head. "Yeah right."

"Don't dare question Nami-swan!" Quickly indentifying the voice as Sanji's, Luffy gulped; realising what had happened to him again. Choking out his words, Luffy looked down; unconsciously clenching his fists.

"N-no. Not yet. I-I wasn't meant to come back just ye-" He whispered out, though his words were ignored by the others.

Looking over his side, two-eyed Zoro smirked; earning a glare from the blonde. "Or what, _curly-brows_?"

"You just want me to come over there and kick your ass," Sanji responded as he placed the tray of _drinks-?_ on the table beside him; his tone pissed off. "-don't you?"

Continuing to have a smirk plastered on his face, two-eyed Zoro snorted once more as he shrugged at the question. "I don't want anything. Other than not to be on a ship with _idiot's like you_."

That seemingly being the last straw for Sanji, Luffy breifly watched the two begin to exchange in a fight; his thoughts still catching up on the current things his eyes were seeing. Parting his lips, the teen went to call out to someone- say something. But he couldn't. He couldn't find the words.

Just as he was about to give up on saying anything, an unfamiliar voice whispered next to him, startling him from his thoughts. "Are you okay, Luffy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Blinking, the teen glanced to the woman beside him; his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Don't bother trying to calm him down, Vivi. He's been running about all morning." Hearing Nami's voice beside him, Luffy continued to stare at the woman in front of him.

_Vivi?_ _Who's Vivi_? He quickly questioned in his mind as the woman simply smiled towards him.

Not bothering to reply to the woman, Luffy instantly thought back to where he was before. Feeling panic rising in him, the teen shook his head as he flung himself down to the floor; glancing towards the animal which decorated the ship's heading.

He'd enough of thinking, enough of worrying- he couldn't do anything about it. The teen had found himself back aboard the _sheep _ship with his brother nowhere to be found.

Taking in a deep breath, Luffy sighed; feeling his eyes drooping in tiredness.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><strong>And in comes Vivi. MAUAHAHA has coughing fit/ SO. DID THAT GO KAY OR SERIOUSLY BAD WHO KNOWS AHAHAHAHAHA. ****That seriously took _way _too long to write. /dramatically cries on floor/ **

**So, I'm trying to stick with these notes being 'hella lot more shorter so *takes deep breath*: LUFFYWOKEUPINMARINEFORD,ACECARRIEDHIM,THINGYEXPLODED,LUFFYHADWEIRDASSMEMORY/FLASHBACKWHICHWASINTHIRDPERSON,HEFOUND  
>ACE,THINGSWENTWELLFORASECOND,THENHEWASPULLEDBACKONTOTHEGOINGMERRY- *collapses* That's the summary anyways.<strong>

** AND LUFFY. WHERE DO I START WITH LUFFY. He is OC. So he's like "EEEHHH." with saving Ace 'cause he don't know the guy. He also is 10x more logical. Who'd thought it. And damn, only Luffy could find out about his devil fruit abilities at the worst time possible- :D /gets shot/  
><strong>

**So here are the replies to the reviews! (_they had to be short, sorries. QoQ_):**

**ScatteredPhilosopher: GEEZ. You reviewed so long ago you've probably forgot your comment.*100% my fault big, big apologies sozzies* I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I appreciate all your comments (Luffy aint about the spoilers), and sorry about the delay on the chapter!**

**Serenity de la Luna: SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY. And I've re-done some chapter's to maybe help little things clear up. :3 I KNOW IT'S HEARTBREAKING ISN'T IT. But hopefully you enjoyed this chapter xD! Thanks for your review!**

**Fi Suki Saki: MAUAHAHA, that would be weird wouldn't it :DD. And, I'm afraid so. Seems our little rubber-man hasn't been blessed with much luck lately. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

**sess18: I stopped there for a long time, but IT CONTINUES. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for your review c:!**

**sisimiura: Uhm, so the one month turned into _alot _of months. BIG APOLOGIES ABOUT THAT. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thankyou!**

**XxFire-PhoenixxX: LORD BEHOLD I HAVE UPDATE. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thankyOU for your review! c:**

**yukiko hyuga-chan: Thankyou! And you'll have to see ;3 That's ok xD. Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Laughing Writer: Well thankyou very much :3**

**69AnimeFreak69: I can confirm I am evil. HE DID INDEED. MAAUAHAHAHA- nevertheless I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and a huge THANKYOu for your review :'3**

**zenaku8yoru: Aw thankyou! QOQ. I have finally updated, sorry it took so long! Thankyou for your review!**

**Isabelle: I don't know what to say, thankyou so much QOQ. I as well LOVE (pssh, not addicted, psssss-) to time-travel stories, so I feel very honored! AHH. I'm glad you found that funny xD. Aw, thankyou x2!  
><strong>

**ichigo1508: Ah. Again with the evilness. Yes. I can confirm once again I am evil xD. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW THOUGH.**

**Guest: Well here it is! I'm sorry it took so long, but thankyou for your review!**

**JustHopeforHope: YAY FOR THE CONFUSEDNESS! *cries on the inside*- AW THANKYOU! WELL I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I DO INDEED FEEL VERY HONORED, so double thankyou! xD. **

**PortgasDJen: I'm _all_ about the cliffhangers, addicted to them infact xD. Aw, I'm glad! I have finally updated! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!**

_**If you have anymore questions, feel free to rant at me in the PM or reviews or whatever it's your choice it's like a buffet in here.  
><strong>_

**I would ramble on more, but I think enough people are staring at me with chainsaws for me to call an end to this note. ALL I CAN SAY IS THANNNKYOOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME. I am a very lucky writer. **

**PEACE OUT EVERYONE. LOVE YA ALL. /dramatically salutes/**

**-aslMeno**


End file.
